You Had Me Tied Down a Long Time Ago
by violetrose92
Summary: Five years have passed since she saw him. That perverted cosplay kitty boy. Amu misses Ikuto terribly and now since she's done with high school, it's even worse. Has he completely forgotten about his promise? Will he ever return?
1. Chapter 1

Hello again! This is my second posted fanfic.  
><strong>This<strong> particular one deals with Ikuto and Amu, another one of my favorite pairings ^_^  
>Anyway, there are several different stories dealing with the Ikuto returning to Amu after his journey.<br>This is my take on what I would want to happen. Again, I am not an amazing author **at all** but, I just love writing This is another one of my favorites. I hope you like it as much as I did.

I do not own Shugo Chara.

**The Black Cat Returns :3**

By violetrose92

Chap 1

_Five years ago….._

"I'll make you fall in love with me. I'll show you sides of me that I haven't shown anybody else." His silky voice said. He bent to kiss her.

"Amu-chan? Amu-chan?"one voice said_. A flash of pink._

"Amu-chan?" a second voice queried_. A splash of blue._

"Amu-chan?" a third echoed. _A mixture of green._

"Amu-chan?" a fourth chimed in. _A sparkle of yellow._

The girl moaned.

"Wake up Amu-chan!" the four chorused. The girl opened amber colored eyes. _What?_ She knew those voices. Her eyes darted around and sure enough, there were four floating figures. One dressed in pink with a ponytail. Another dressed in blue with a beret; a third dressed in green with a bonnet; and one dressed in yellow with pigtails.

The girl gasped, "Ran! Miki! Su! Dia!" she opened her arms and all four figures flew into them willingly. Tears streamed down her face, "I thought I would never see you again!"

"I'm here too-nya!" a little dark blue cat floated into the first girl's land and joined the quartet surrounding her.

"Yoru?" she gasped, "Where's…" she looked around.

"We're here to give a message-nya!"

"A message?" she looked at her four Shugo Chara and Yoru.

"Yup!" Ran said, shaking her pom-poms vigorously, "Message for Amu-chan! Message for Amu-chan!" she chanted, "Yay! Yay! Yay!"

Amu smiled.

"Yes, we have one." Dia's soft voice said.

"Well, what is it?" Amu asked, curious.

"Something big is gonna happen-nya!" Yoru burst out.

"Something big?" Amu echoed.

"And something exciting-desu!" Su spoke up.

"Like that fortune on New Years!" Miki exclaimed, "The one about the shooting star!"

Amu's mind went instantly to _that_ night. She blushed as she murmured, "Ikuto…"

"Hyuu! Hyuu!" Ran cried out exultantly.

Amu blushed even more, "R-ran!" she shouted.

"Waai! Amu-chan's scary!" the pink girl cried out.

"That's our Amu-chan." Miki stated.

"Right-desu!" Su echoed.

Dia smiled, "Be ready Amu-chan. It's about to happen. Very soon. But, we have to go now."

The five began to fade.

"Wait!" Amu cried out.

"See you later Amu-chan!" the four girls chorused and faded completely.

Amu shot up in her bed. She took one look at her clock. Two a.m. She lay back down and sighed, turning on towards her open window.

"Ran…Miki….Su….Dia…" she murmured, "you paid me a visit after so long, huh?" she smiled sadly, a single crystalline tear fell from her as a gentle breeze came through her window…..

On a foreign shore somewhere…..

He lay on the grassy hill looking up at the stars, _Is it time for me to go back?_ He sighed and looked at his violin beside him, closing his eyes. Unbidden, as it always seemed to be, the image of a girl popped into his head. He smiled. "Hn. I wonder how she's doing….." he murmured.

A little voice came into his head. A voice he hadn't heard in a long time, _Something big-nya!_

"Something big, huh?"

_That's right-nya!_

The young man rose from the ground and headed back to his hotel room, a small smirk on his face. _Now, I really want to know._

_(**a/n) **_Sorry, this chapter is not the best…..I just had to set the groundwork for it…I hope the rest of the story is to your satisfaction.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Shugo chara..

Chap 2

About a week later….

Amu opened her eyes at the sound of a violin. She shot up. It wasn't just any music. It was a familiar, gentle, melancholy sound. She gasped. Only _one_ person could play like that. She quickly rose from where she had been lying on the grass and followed the music to that familiar park…..

_No way!_ She thought as she ran, _Could it be?_ She parted the shrubs and saw a wiry figure dressed completely in black. A black hat covered his head while dark shades covered his eyes. Amu couldn't make out who he was no matter how hard she tried. The violinist raised his bow from the strings of his old violin and looked at her, "Can I help you?" he asked. To Amu, that voice was painfully like…..

Amu blushed and bowed hastily, "I'm sorry! I-I thought you were someone else." She lowered her eyes once again, not seeing the mischievous—almost cat-like—grin on the performer's face.

"Who did you think I was?" he asked.

Amu's voice was very quiet, "Someone I've been trying to catch up to for a long time." She fondly said, "He plays the violin as well." She smiled and turned to leave, brushing a tear from her eyes.

The man watched her go. _Amu…._ He thought and smiled. There was no doubt in his mind. She looked so different now, but, he knew that it had been her the minute her heard footsteps.

He smiled. _I didn't expect you to find me so soon._ He thought. Slowly, a mischievous grin crossed his face, _Now it's my turn to find you._ He raised his bow to the old violin and began to play again.

**(A/N: ) **This story is a lot shorter than my first one…..it might be up sooner than I realized it would be…


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Shugo Chara…

Chap 3

Amu's cell phone woke her up a few days later. She yawned and answered groggily, "Mushi? Mushi?"

"Amu! Don't tell me you just woke up!" came a familiar voice.

Amu instantly woke up, "Utau?"

"Took you long enough! Did you forget our plans today? You were supposed to meet us a half-hour ago!"

Another voice came from the background, "Amu-chi! I'm hungry!"

Amu looked at her alarm, "Shoot!" she cried out and ran around her room getting ready. "I'm off!" she yelled to the house forgetting that she had been the only one home.

Utau sighed and snapped her phone shut. "Tch! That Amu….." she muttered.

"Well, the good thing is that she's coming right?" Kukai said, placing his hands on her shoulders.

Utau relaxed and smiled up at him, "You always take her side Kukai."

"Is Amu-chan coming?" asked Nagihiko from his place beside Rima.

"Yes." Kairi said, readjusting his glasses, "Joker should be here in three, two, one."

"Guys!" shouted Amu's voice. Everyone turned to see the late girl running up, almost magenta hair flying behind her.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya cried out, waving her hands wildly.

"Amu." Rima smiled.

"Amu-chan." Tadase greeted warmly.

Amu ran up to them, gasping, "I'm so sorry guys! I was having a dream—"

"About a certain black cat?" Rima said, mischievously.

"Amu-chi always has dreams about Ikuto." Yaya chimed in.

Utau stiffened and got close to Amu's face, "What's this about Ikuto?" she asked suspiciously, "How dare you dream about him without my permission!"

Amu turned red, "R-rima! Y-yaya!" she wailed.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Shugo Chara….

Chap 4

Amu walked back. Alone. Just like it had been for the past five years.

The Guardians had all left at Amu' s insistence.

"Let me at least walk you home. A girl shouldn't be out at night like this." Tadase had said, concerned.

Amu had smiled at him and shook her head, replying, "Tadase-kun. I've known you for a long time and I know you're just acting out of concern for my well-being."

"But you were acting strange today!"

Amu held up a finger, "But," she opened her eyes, "what would Rin-chan think?"

Tadase was silent.

Amu smiled, "Exactly my point. Now go on." She shooed him away, "don't worry about me. I'll be fine." She had given him a convincing smile and had left before he could protest further.

Amu sighed and took off her shoes as she walked through her the shallows of the beach on her way home, "That's what I said but….." she looked around in the dusky evening and hugged herself. "that doesn't change the fact that I'm lonely." Tears began to fall down her cheeks, "It wasn't so bad with Ran, Miki, Su and Dia, at least I had someone to talk to…..but now?" her shoulders shook slightly. She murmured "I want to see him again! I miss him! That violinist a couple of days ago didn't help much." Tears came down faster and faster, "Ikuto…..Ikuto where are you?" she whispered, "Do you ever thnk about me? Dream about me? Wonder what I'm doing?" she quietly asked the wind.

There was a movement behind her. Amu just thought she was hearing things and completely ignored it. Suddenly, hands came out from nowhere and covered her eyes. A familiar deep, silky voice said into her ear, "All the time."

Amu's breath caught in her lungs, _N-no way! There's not a chance!_ She thought as the hands slowly, deliberately moved down to cup her chin, tilting her head back gently. A pair of mischievous dark blue eyes appeared. Those same eyes that not only could be cold, harsh and downright cruel, but also kind, sweet, and somewhat pained. His shaggy blue hair tickled her face. It was much shaggier and longer than it was before. He smiled gently. "Boo." He said right into her ear.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Shugo Chara…..

Chap 5

Amu jumped out of his hold and ran as fast as she could to hide behind a big rock. Her cheeks were bright red; her breath was nearly gone.

Cautiously, the startled girl peeked out from behind her haven and breathed a sigh of relief. "Good." She smiled and relaxed, when suddenly a voice said from right behind her, "What are you looking for?"

At first, Amu didn't pay any attention and answered, "Shh! He'll find…" she turned around to see the young man looking completely composed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she yelled and tried to get away.

"Nope! You're not getting away again." He said and looped an arm around her waist, yanking her against him. Amu collided with a solid chest. Her arms, which had been thrown up in the air to keep her balance had somehow landed perfectly around his neck. She looked up at him, locking gazes for several minutes.

"Ikuto….." she murmured.

Ikuto smiled.

Too late, Amu realized how Ikuto was holding her. She flushed and attempted to free herself from his grasp. Ikuto grabbed her arms and pulled her closer. "No way." He smiled, eyes glinting, "I like it." He pressed her towards him. "Don't you even think about moving them." He sighed and murmured into her ear. His breath was warm on her neck when he said, "You're still warm." He breathed in her scent, "and you smell good too." He grinned mischievously, "I might just eat you right now. No one is here you know…."he allowed the comment to hang in the air and brought her even closer. The way he tugged at her made Amu actually process what he said and she blushed—badly. Her heart raced as she felt the breath on her neck slightly move closer to her lips. His face stopped, hovering barely a centimeter above her lips. Amu closed her eyes.

"Just kidding." Ikuto quietly teased, pulling away from her.

Amu, realizing that she had just been tricked, burned crimson and wrenched herself out of his hold. She turned her back to him and crossed her arms, "Jerk!" she shouted, "You're still that perverted cat-boy from back then!"

"Aww….now she's mad at me…"Ikuto whined.

"Any girl would be with that stunt you pulled!" her cheeks were getting redder and redder by the second. She stubbornly kept her back to him. Ikuto's smile was a mixture of mischief and fondness. He quietly walked up behind her and lightly rested his hands on her shoulders. He bent to say in her ear, "You may look different, but you're definitely my Amu."

The girl jumped and half-turned towards him. The expression on her face was so cute, that it took all that Ikuto had to not kiss her. He smiled and held her gaze.

Amu turned away, "W-what was that for?"

"Is there a law against smiling?" Ikuto retorted.

"When it's you, yes! You're usually scheming something."

"I'm not that twisted you know." His eyes glinted, "Remember when you stayed up all night smiling while I slept?"

Amu's cheeks couldn't be redder. She whirled around, defiance sparkling in her amber-colored eyes. "I couldn't sleep because you were sleeping in my bed!" she yelled, "With half the stuff you did to me before that, nobody would be able to sleep!" she shouted.

"So you're saying I kept you up all night?" his eyes sparkled suggestively.

Amu was too red, "PERVY CAT-EARED COSPLAY BOY!"

Ikuto smiled, "Am I now?" he asked innocently.

"Don't give me that! I _know_ you're not innocent in the least! Hmph!" she turned away from him.

Ikuto smiled _I missed this_ he thought and sighed, putting his hands behind his head, "Well, I guess that means you want me to leave. You'll be walking home all by yourself, alone." He half-opened one of his eyes to see her reaction. She said nothing, which was exactly what Ikuto wanted to see, "Well?"

Amu sighed, "Fine. Just do whatever you want." She said tiredly and walked away.

Ikuto grinned and walked silently behind her as the sun began to set further into the horizon. _Game time._ He thought, smirking. Nonchalantly, Ikuto bumped the lid off of a trash can. Amu whirled, fear in her eyes but kept walking. Ikuto then purposefully shuffled his feet along the gravel to simulate the sound of pursuers. Amu didn't even bother to turn around and broke into an all-out run. Ikuto grinned and went after her.

The girl ran into a dead end and whirled around. "Who's there!" she demanded. Ikuto smiled and stepped out of the shadows, "You sure you don't want me to walk you home?"

"Ikuto! You did all of that?" she demanded once again, "Just to ask if you could walk me home?"

Ikuto smirked that frustratingly attractive smirk, "I just wanted to see your scared face." He bent down low, "It's cute."

Amu flushed, "W-what? I have half a mind to slap you! Why would you do something so selfish!"

Ikuto gathered her up into his arms and whined pitifully, "Is it a crime to scare girls for fun?"

"Yes!" Amu said, struggling violently. Ikuto only grabbed her tighter.

"Stop moving." He calmly said, "What do you think will go through people's minds?"

Amu momentarily stopped and blushed. She smiled and relaxed, shaking her head in unbelief, "You're still the same, aren't you?"

Ikuto smirked, "You noticed?"

Amu laughed and put both hands on his chest. She didn't meet his eyes. In response, Ikuto drew her closer, "See how nice it is when you don't struggle?"

Amu laughed lightly, "Oh be quiet you! I'm just glad that you're back." She smiled. "How long will you be around for?"

There was a sweet expression in Ikuto's eyes. Amu didn't even see it.

"Well, I forgot something here that I wanted to take with me before I set off. I'm not going back without it, because it is something very precious to me. As long as it takes me to find it, that's how long I'll stay."

Amu looked up at him, "I-I hope you find it." She smiled, a bit taken aback at the strange look in the young man's eyes.

He smiled. "I know I will."


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Shugo Chara…

Chap 6

Amu rolled out of bed a couple days later and realized that she had absolutely no plans for the day at all.

"I guess I'll just wander around today and window shop then walk in the park." She verbally decided. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a dark blue and spaghetti strap. She brushed her now waist-high hair and hummed as she put it in a very similar style to the one she had when she was younger. Amu slipped on her shoes and grabbed her bag with a tiny cat motif which looked suspiciously a lot like Yoru.

_That's funny._ She thought, _I've never noticed that….._ she walked downstairs and called, "I'm going now!"

"All right! Be careful Amu-chan!" her mother called back. Then Amu was outside the door.

Amu walked around aimlessly, looking at store windows, texting Rima, Nagi, Yaya, and Utau. She was looking down at her phone when she heard a familiar sound. Amu's head snapped up. She knew this song! The girl hummed along with it as she ran to find its source. Again, it took her to the park, but this time to the middle of it where the fountain was. Where Utau sang it for the first time….. But, this was different from before. Every single note was pure and sweet. Only the artist who wrote it could play it so beautifully. Amu crashed through the bushes. There was already a crowd gathered around a tall wiry figure dressed in street clothes with a mop of shaggy blue hair on his head. His eyes were closed; a gentle smile decorated his lips as he played that old violin. Amu covered he mouth and stood still, caught in the spell of Ikuto's violin, thinking the words in her heart. She too closed her eyes and placed a hand on her heart. A warmth spread to her extremities. _This is Ikuto's magic._ She thought, _He may be playful and rather naughty at times, but, he has a good heart._ Amu opened her eyes, smiling as Ikuto played the last few notes. The crowd applauded. She slipped out, hoping that Ikuto hadn't seen her…..

Ikuto somehow knew that Amu was in the crowd. He felt it. Her face filled his mind as he played. The tender feelings that he had for her came out through his violin.

_Amu._ He thought and opened his eyes, just n time to see a small figure dart from the crowd. The almost magenta hair made him smile. She _had_ come.

_Just you wait. You can't escape me that easily Hinamori Amu._ He thought mischievously, _I'll catch up._

Amu lay on the grassy hill above the ocean. She took a deep breath of sea air and exhaled it, closing her eyes for just a minute.

"Just a minute" had turned into a half-hour. Amu woke with a start when she felt rather than saw something tall by her side. She was too scared to breath. The shadowed form turned and smiled.

"Ikuto!" she exclaimed.

His smile turned into a mischievous smirk as he twisted his body to where he was staring right into her eyes. His hands were on either side of her head. Amu blushed at the awkward situation Ikuto had put her in. Like always.

"Hello there." He said, grinning in a feline way. Amu's cheeks turned very, very red. She sat straight up, nearly knocking Ikuto over in the process.

"Careful." His feline grin turned into a flirtatious smile, "You really are tiny. I could barely pick you out when you left."

"Y-you knew?" Amu's voice went up a notch as she stood with her back against the tree. She was breathless for some reason.

Ikuto leaned right over her face, seeming to be taller than before.

_Did he grow even taller?_ Amu thought.

"Yes I knew." He smiled and took her chin into his hands, "I know a lot of things." He whispered into her ear. Amu flushed and looked down, noticing his clothes for the first time. Her eyes went from his shoes all the way up to his face. Realization flooded her features.

Ikuto grinned, "Yes Amu. We met before that night. In that same park."

"Why didn't you say anything? I could've told the others and they would've come to see you…" she looked down again. Ikuto smiled and began to walk. Amu automatically followed him.

"Aren't you going to answer me?" the girl asked.

Ikuto put a long finger to her lips. "Not yet." His voice carried a warning. "We're being followed."

Amu tensed. A shiver went up her spine.

_Could it be?_ She thought and saw a flash of black, _No!_ she thought, shivering again.

Ikuto looked down at her, concerned. "Amu?"

"Just hide me Ikuto!" was her quiet, fearful reply.

Understanding dawned upon him as he nodded, covering her protectively with his arm, pulling her very close to him. Ikuto looked back into the shadows and met the gray gaze of the follower with an icy glare and kept walking. He kept Amu close to his side until they reached the beach. The girl completely relaxed when they stopped.

"Thank goodness!" she murmured, completely forgetting that Ikuto was holding her. Ikuto was silent before he spoke, his voice was grave, "Amu? Who was that guy?"

Amu's head shot up, "H-how did you guess it was a guy?"

Ikuto smirked, "I have cat-like instincts remember?" he said, but added mentally, _Especially if it's someone I care about who's in trouble, namely you._

"Are you going to answer my question, Amu?" he demanded, attempting to hide the worry in his voice.

Amu looked down, "N-no one special."

Ikuto sighed and lifted her chin, "I can tell you're lying, Amu." He gently said.

Amu met his eyes, unable to hide the fear in them from the young man before her.

Ikuto's eyes gentled. He pulled her closer to him, "Why don't you trust me?" he asked.

Amu was shocked. Was this truly the Ikuto she knew? She looked up at him, a question in her eyes, "Ikuto….."

Ikuto smiled, "All I'm asking is for to trust me enough to tell me what's going on."

Amu was silent. She bit her lip.

"Well?"

Her voice was quiet as she answered, "I-it's a guy from school."

Ikuto stiffened ever so slightly, "From school? Since when?" he quietly asked. His voice held no emotion. That was dangerous when it came to Ikuto.

Amu flushed, "It was only a little while after you left."

Ikuto pulled her just a little more towards him and raised his hand to her head. To Amu's surprise, he began to run his fingers through her hair, "What happened?"

It wasn't a request, it was a command.

Amu went on, "A-after I entered middle school that same spring, there was a guy who just wouldn't leave me alone." Her voice was muffled by his shirt.

Ikuto kept his voice level, "What was his name?"

"Seiji-kun."

Ikuto attempted to control the tension in his arms, but Amu felt his grip tighten slightly.

"Ikuto?" she queried, placing a small hand on his arm, "Are you all right?" she looked up at him, amber eyes worried.

Ikuto relaxed at her light touch instantly.

_Ever since I left huh? _He thought and clenched his fist mentally, _If I hadn't have left, this creeper wouldn't have even gotten close to her. I would have made sure of that._ He forced himself to calm down and met Amu's eyes, "Everything is fine. Don't worry." He smiled and cradled her in his arms. He whispered, "You've grown up Amu. Quite a bit."

Her confused look was adorable, "What do you mean?"

Ikuto's smirk was mischievous as he lowered his head to her ear, making sure his lips brushed it when he murmured, "You don't have much to go."

Amu flushed, "You told me that twice. 'To hurry and grow up.' What did you mean by that?" she was perplexed.

Ikuto smiled and said, "I'm not going to tell you. So give it up."

Amu sighed, "You're mean." She stuck her tongue out at him. Ikuto laughed.

"You may have made _some_ improvement over the past five years, but, you're still really just a little kid." His deep blue eyes glinted at her, "Even at seventeen."

"You're still a kid even at twenty-two you know! Even if you're taller and cu-" Amu covered her mouth, silencing her rant. _That was close! I almost called him cute to his face! He would've dangled that over my head forever!_ She thought frantically.

Ikuto cocked his head towards her slightly, "What was that?" he brought her as close as he possibly could, knowing how it would make her react. Amu could hear his heartbeat; feel his fingers running through her hair, deliberately separating each silken strand. Amu felt dreamy for a minute, but didn't answer and thought for the second time today, _Is this really Ikuto? __Ikuto__ holding me so close? __Ikuto__ running his fingers through my hair? _She composed herself and smiled innocently up at him, "I almost said something I would regret."

Ikuto grinned, "Is that so? Then I won't push it, on one condition."

"What's that?" Amu asked.

His grin softened into a smile, "You keep your head right where it is and just let me hold you. Deal?"

Amu was blown away, "Are you _sure_ you're the real Ikuto? He was _never _this nice to me. _Ever._" She emphasized, eyes glittering up at him.

Ikuto detected fondness in her tone. His fingers ceased momentarily as they made their way through her hair and rested on her waist possessively. He tightened his grip and murmured, "Do you know very many 'Ikutos' that can play the violin like this one? Or," his tone lowered as he breathed onto her neck, "know exactly when and how to tease you _to their advantage?_"

Amu flushed and stammered, "N-no." _Yep. This is definitely him._ She hid her smile.

"Then it really Is me." He smiled and moved his lips into her fragrant strands. He murmured, "This is one side that I only want _you_ to see. I would be caught dead before I let Utau or the others see how I am at this moment."

Amu blushed, giggled then obliged him as she laid her head on his shoulder once again. Dreamily she murmured, "I like this Ikuto better."

Ikuto sighed happily and pressed a kiss to her head. He wove his fingers into her hair. _It's so soft and long. It suits her better than the other one did._ He smiled fondly, lips hidden by the pink, _I already thought she was cute before I left, but, I never expected to come back to this. She __**has**__ grown up, very prettily if I might add._ He opened his eyes and saw Amu, eyes closed leaning into him with a sweet smile on her face.

He smiled and held her tighter, _I am definitely not going back without you. _he kissed her temple lightly, _I love you Amu._ He thought, letting his lips linger for a few moments.

**A/N**: I had to change this chapter a lot from what it originally was. I personally think it is better. I hope you do as well, or at least better than my other chapters.

I also want to say, something **very important**. I will be returning to school on Saturday the 21st. After I leave, please don't expect any updates until mid-May. I'll see if I can type it up there and post it when I come back for the summer. I must say, I don't think this will be read as much as my other one seemed to be, so I'm not sure who would really care…I hope Ikuto isn't too out of character. I'm trying to keep his as close as I possibly can, but for me, he's a little difficult to depict *bites lip* so, I really hope I'm not disappointing anybody.

And one last thing, I will try to get up as many chapters as I possibly can before I go back, but, I don't think it'll all be done before my plane leaves…anyway, thanks!_ –violetrose_


	7. Chapter 7

I hope you read the author's note at the end of my last chapter. It's a little important.  
>I do not own Shugo Chara….<p>

Chap 7

Ikuto followed Amu around for the rest of the day, being careful to hide his identity behind his shades and hat.

In the late afternoon, the two sat at a table. Amu slumped in her seat, "I'm beat." She stated and ordered a chocolate shake. As she stuck her straw in the cold treat, Ikuto produced another one and slurped at the same time as Amu. When the girl realized it, she stopped and blushed, "That was mine…." She pouted.

Ikuto smirked at her, "I know." His eyes glinted, daring her to defy him.

Amu promptly turned her head away, "then you can have it."

Ikuto rose silently and walked behind her chair not even making a sound. Their table was obscured by the plants making it impossible for the other café visitors to see them. Ikuto used this to his advantage. He stood for a split second behind the oblivious Amu and draped his arms around her shoulders. She jumped and squeaked at the sudden sensation. Ikuto grinned and lowered his lips to her ear, "But you know how much I love chocolate….and we've shared one before….."

Amu's cheeks once again burned at his mention of yet _another_ embarrassing moment that he just _had_ to bring up. His arms being around her shoulders didn't help matter at all.

"You're mean." She said.

Ikuto tilted her head back, "I know I am. It's part of my charm."

"I-I never said I was charmed." She stubbornly insisted.

Ikuto smiled suavely, "There's your stubborn side." He rested his forehead on hers, "I've missed it so much."

Amu couldn't say anything. Feeling the warmth of Ikuto's arms around her shoulders and the warmth of his forehead on hers was enough to make her giddy.

Ikuto gradually lowered his lips to the corner of her mouth and placed a quick kiss there.

Amu flushed badly yet again. Her eyelids fluttered closed. _Just like that one time. _She thought…

_I'll definitely make you fall in love with me._ The scene from the airport flashed back. Ikuto being searched; her calling his name; him suddenly showing up in front of her like magic; her suddenly proposing a contest; and finally his admitting to giving in because he loved her.

Amu opened her eyes to see the most gentle expression in Ikuto's eyes…

_Does he really love me that much?_ She thought. "Ikuto….." slipped between her lips. He smiled and rose.

"You just about done?" he asked, eyes glinting once again, "I'll help you finish it if you're not…" he flashed a charming grin. Amu's blush darkened as she finished her dessert quickly, "I'm done! We can leave now!" she announced

"You sure you want to? Because after we leave all the crowds…" his tone lowered and turned suggestive, "you'll be all mine." He smiled knowingly. "I'll have you all to myself and you won't be able to run away into the masses….."

Amu looked like a tomato.

Ikuto kept smiling suavely.

Amu looked away and got up from her seat with a mutter, "Perverted kitty boy."

Ikuto grinned and followed.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Shugo Chara…..

Chap 8

The two young people had soon left the crowds of the city, and headed to the quietness of the park. The conversation was light with Amu asking about Ikuto's travels over the past five years nonstop and the young man attempting to keep up with her speed to the best of his ability when answering her.

"Ne, Ikuto?" she said, leaning against a tree, "What really brought you back to Japan?" she turned her dreamy amber gaze towards the ocean beneath them.

A gentle breeze blew upon the cliff and swirled around Amu.

Ikuto studied the girl's profile. _She really _has _gotten pretty._ He thought, reaffirming his observation from earlier. Her build was much more mature, that much was certain. He smirked. The almost imperceptible delicateness she had possessed as an elementary student; had blossomed into the beauty that she had now. Her hair had darkened slightly and now fell to her waist. The evening breeze tugged at it gently, making her look almost unreal….Her eyes held a distant, dreamy look. The steady gaze spoke of a girl who longed to travel and experience so many different things. Suddenly, in the gentle evening light, Ikuto no longer saw her as the tomboy girl who didn't know who she was, but rather, as a young woman, certain enough about who she truly was to lose her Shugo Chara, but, uncertain enough to have a lingering doubt hidden in her eyes that only those who watched her closely could see. She wanted to travel the world and meet new people, start a brand new adventure. Ikuto could see that as clearly as she stood in front of him.

Ikuto smiled and walked towards her. Amu heard his footstep and met his eyes, "Yes?"

The young man said nothing. Instead, he braced his hand right above her and inserted the other into his pocket. Disregarding her earlier question, Ikuto bent over and whispered, "Now we really are all alone." He smirked. "We should have stayed in town. No one else is around…." He bent even closer, "Who knows what will happen." He grinned and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her into his chest and rested his forehead on hers, "Amu."

She looked up into his eyes.

"You have pushed me beyond my limit. I can't resist anymore." He whispered and wrapped on arm around her waist, while the other rested in the middle of her back, "Only you can do this to me."

Amu was very much aware of how and _where_ he held her. She blushed, her hands were already on his chest.

"Ikuto?" she said, confused.

He smiled, "Don't say anything. Just don't." he gently commanded and applied a gentle pressure to her back, pushing her even closer to him. He smiled, "I have you and I'm not letting go."

Amu's eyes sparkled, "Ikuto." Was her gentle reply. Ikuto knew that it was her silent consent. He grinned and brought his head down to hers, planting a firm, loving kiss right onto her lips. _Amu._ He thought, pressing her even closer.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Shugo Chara…

Chap 9

Amu was shocked. Ikuto was kissing her! Not just a kiss on the corner of her mouth, but a real kiss.

Thousands of images flashed through her mind. _Ikuto, _trying to take her eggs that first day; _Ikuto_ as Black Lynx who had always protected her; never wanting to fight her; _Ikuto_ as the complex young man whom she had found in her bed, sick and needing help; _Ikuto_ as Death Rebel then Seven Seas Treasure and finally whom she had seen in the airport when she realized that she loved him and _not_ Tadase. All of those were parts of him and she loved every single one.

_I really do love you. _ she thought.

Ikuto finally released her and smiled, "Let me walk you home. I haven't seen your family yet."

Amu, slightly blushing, nodded her head and offered him a shy smile, "You're right. Ami hasn't seen you for awhile, same with my Kaa-san. They both adore you." her eyes sparkled, "Oh! And you get to meet my new little brother Shin!" Amu exclaimed and grabbed his hand. "Come on!" she led a smiling Ikuto all the way home.

"I'm home!" Amu cried out, throwing the door open. "And I brought an old friend."

Her mother poked out her head from the kitchen, "Welcome back Amu-chan, and—" when she saw Ikuto standing next to her daughter, she nearly dropped the plate that she had been putting away, "Ikuto-kun! What a pleasant surprise!" she came around the corner, balancing a two year old boy on her hip. She offered Ikuto her hand and the young man shook it firmly.

"It's nice to see you again, Hinamori-san."

"My! what a young man you've become!" her eyes sparkled mischievously. She winked, "Come to take away my Amu-chan have you?"

Amu's face burned, "K-Kaa-san!" she wailed.

Ikuto played along, "Possibly." His eyes glinted at the girl. She couldn't meet his eyes without the risk of deepening her blush.

Ikuto grinned, "I just walked her home. I might stop by another time. Good evening." He bowed and left.

Amu was blush hadn't lightened. "I-I'm going to sleep! 'night!" with that she dashed up to her sanctuary. She reached the bathroom, turned on her radio to a classical station and soaked in the tub for a long time.

When her bath was done, Amu pulled on her pajamas and began brushing her hair as she stood on her balcony overlooking the ocean. She couldn't help but feel like a princess. _That's right._ She thought with a giggle, _I'm not afraid to show my girly side anymore. _She laughed _Thank you Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia._ Amu placed a hand on her heart. A gentle warmth radiated from her fingertips to her entire body. "Also thanks to you four, I'm not afraid to admit to myself that I love Ikuto and always have." She murmured. "Good night Ikuto, wherever you are." After that, Amu lay down and slept with a smile on her face.

A tall shadow leaned against one of the pillars and smiled.

_Amu._ Ikuto thought.

Suddenly, a movement caught his eye. The young violinist narrowed his dark blue eyes. Another shadow had appeared, slightly shorter than his own silhouette. Soundlessly, the intruder crept around the girl's room. Alarm and a sense of protectiveness overcame him. Every single muscle in his wiry body was tense as the short shadow crept closer towards the sleeping girl's bed. It bent over her; Ikuto could see the twisted, ill-intentioned grin on the intruder's face. The shadow spoke, "I'm so lucky that Amu leaves her window open at night. I can stare at her to my heart's content!" a hand reached out to touch her. Ikuto was there in a flash. His hand shot out and caught the offensive limb in a vice-like grip, nearly crushing the bone. His blue eyes were daggers. "Don't you _dare_ touch her." Ikuto's voice was cold and venomous.

"W-who are you?"

Ikuto smirked, "I guess you could say a _jealous, overprotective_ boyfriend, Seiji. There is no way I'm going to let you touch her like that." Ikuto pinned the oppressor to the ground, "Leave now. And don't you _ever_ touch Amu again."

"H-how do you know my name?" Seiji stammered.

A feline smile, curled across Ikuto's face, "I have my ways. Now, _get out of here!_"

Seiji was immediately released and scampered out the window.

Ikuto sighed and stood, amazed at how Amu had _slept_ through the whole ordeal. He shook his head fondly, "Amu…." He murmured, gently brushing stray pink strands off of her face and bent to whisper into her ear, "I won't let _anyone_ touch you, but _me_." He bent to kiss her forehead and smiled, "it won't be too much longer, Amu. I'll wait as long as it takes for you to grow up, but," a grin teased at his lips once again, "something tells me that the wait won't be long at all."

She moaned and turned her sleeping face towards him and mumbled in her sleep, "Ikuto….." then went back to that peaceful smile.

He rested his hand on her head and quietly said, "Good night, Amu. Sleep well. I know I will." With that he silently left as he had come.

Done! Thanks to xxAngelicHonestyxx for being my first reviewer! It made me feel happy  
>I'm going to attempt to get up at least half of the chapters up for this one, which means at least to chapter 10 ;)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Shugo Chara….

Chap 10

A couple weeks later…..

Amu lay sprawled on the almost vacant beach and sighed heavily.

"I'm so bored…." She whined to herself, heaving another depressing sigh as she rolled onto her side. Everyone was out of town. _Everyone_. But, the nice thing was that they all at least were able to see Ikuto more than once since his return.

Amu sighed and closed her eyes ticking off what everyone was doing right now in her head. Utau was doing a filming job and of course, Kukai had gone with her. Those two were inseparable. Amu smiled and continued her list. Tadase had gone somewhere with Nagi, Kairi and their respective families. Rima was with her parents and even Rin had gone somewhere with Yaya's family. Amu giggled, Tsubasa-kun was so big now…

Amu curled up into a little ball on the sand, enjoying the sun's warmth on her eyelids briefly. Unbidden, those five faces popped into her head. Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and Yoru. She heard their little voices in her mind as she reminisced back to when she had her powers. Cleansing 'X' and '?' eggs; finding out the Embryo was more of a place, rather than a thing; helping Hikaru-kun find his Heart's Egg….it had been normal at the time, now it was a fond memory. A tear fell from her eyes as she remembered all of the fun times she had back then. The most fun thing was being able to get to know Utau and Ikuto and everyone else. _And,_she thought, _and…._ The image of the young man filled her mind, down to the tiniest blue strand of hair over his eyes, _falling in love with him._ She thought as another tear fell.

A teasing voice suddenly said, "Oi! Oi! Hinamori Amu crying? That's something you don't see every day."

Amu sat straight up and nearly bonked heads with Ikuto who had peering over her.

She gasped, "I-Ikuto!" she exclaimed, breathless as he leaned over her, their foreheads nearly touching. That charming mischievous smirk crossed his face, "I haven't seen you in one of those before…" he said, tone low and sultry.

Amu, realizing he meant her two piece swimsuit, flushed and threw a towel around her exposed midriff. "PERVERT!" she yelled, about to slap him when he caught her arm.

"Me? The pervert? I don't think so….." he grinned again and pulled her up and against him, wrapping his arms around her. Amu blushed prettily.

After a few moments of silence, Amu heard Ikuto's voice in her ear, "I haven't been seeing you around, Amu." He was borderline whining, "Are you avoiding me?" his voice was teasing and gentle. Like always. Amu could scarcely breath, being so close to him. She felt his chest rise and fall; she was again aware of his arms around her.

_Why must he do this to me?_ She wondered as she looked up at him, blushing when blue met amber.

"Well?" he grinned. Amu's flush deepened.

"N-not r-really. I just-" she fumbled for words, _he's so close!_

"Liar." Ikuto accused, straight into her ear, "I know you too well, _Little Girl." _ His grin was daring.

Suddenly, Amu remembered the day when he had first attempted to open her lock. He hadn't even been as close as he was now, although…He called her 'Little Girl' then too. Again, the pink rose to her cheeks. Ikuto breathed onto her neck; she heard his soft chuckle. Amu finally tore her eyes away from his. Ikuto grinned and brought her chin back up. He softly said, "I still do you know."

"Do what?"

"Love you. It really hasn't changed much." His eyes twinkled with mischief and a second emotion that Amu hadn't seen before. Sincerity.

Her flush only progressed worse. It crept along her neck, reaching the tips of her ears. Her back was to him. When had she turned around? Ikuto brought the girl fairly close and rested his chin on her shoulder with a pathetic sigh, "You still don't believe me?"

Amu couldn't say a word. _So…close!_ She thought, heart racing.

A smile she couldn't see, "I can hear that you know." He squeezed her gently, "What do I have to make you believe me, Amu?" his voice was so honest…..so sad….. Amu's breath caught in her lungs.

_I know he loves me._ Amu thought, _I can clearly see it in his eyes every time he looks at me. This…longing….._desire_. He seems to be afraid that if he lets go of me, that I'll be gone to him forever. That's why he never wants to let me go. He's afraid of what could happen._

"Amu?" Ikuto query was gentle.

The girl's heart leaped within her, "I know." She quietly said and turned around in his arms. , _Don't worry Ikuto. I won't disappear._ She raised a hand to his cheek, caressing it gently with her fingertips, "I know you love me, Ikuto. I believe you." her smile was gentle and sweet as her fingers simply rested on his face.

Ikuto couldn't hide the shock in his eyes.

"Surprised?" her tone was still gentle, teasing.

Ikuto grinned and kissed her fingertips, "Yes, and happy."

Amu had a sweetly confused look in her eyes, "About what?"

Ikuto close his eyes and whispered under his breath, "Baka. Don't look like that. It weakens my resolve almost to nothing."

"Nani?"

Ikuto opened his eyes and stared into her own, "Nothing." His fingers gently wove themselves into her hair as his palm rested on her cheek. His lips were centimeters above hers. Amu could feel the gentle puffs of air when he murmured, "Happy that you share my feelings." The hand wrapped around her waist tightened slightly. Amu didn't mind it. Somehow, in Ikuto's hold, she felt secure. It had always been that way, ever since he held her that first time.

Ikuto smiled, "Just say it Amu. No one can hear you," his voice dropped, "but me."

A brilliant smile lit her face as she quietly answered, "I love you Ikuto. I really do. I finally understood, not too terribly long ago, that it wasn't Tadase-kun who held the key to my heart." She giggled at the pun, "It was you and _only_ you."

"Amu…." He began, "I love you." he pulled her towards him, sealing their confessions with a kiss. His arm moved to her back, just as Amu reached to hug his neck.

**A/N: **I think this chapter is especially sweet Amu already knows how Ikuto feels about her, he just wanted her to hear it again ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Shugo Chara…..

Chap 11

Four pairs of eyes watched the exchange between Ikuto and Amu. They saw the way that Ikuto held her and the kiss that they had shared with each other. The owners of the eyes all smiled at each other.

"Finally." Rima said to Nagi, "finally she accepts his feelings." She smiled.

Nagi nodded and squeezed her hand gently.

"I'm so happy for them!" Rin spoke up and looked at Tadase, "I wasn't there when all of you were working together, but, from what you've told me, Ikuto-san has loved Amu for a long time, right?" her eyes sparkled.

Tadase was silent for a moment, watching the two. Strangely, he felt sad.

"Tadase-kun?" Rin asked, confused, "Are you all right?"

He slightly clenched his fist and said, "I lost to that black cat in the end." He smiled and looked down and Rin, "Before, I would have been even sadder than I am now, but," he took Rin's hand, "I have you now."

The girl flushed.

Tadase smiled, "I guess Amu-chan will always have a special place in my heart, she's just that way."

Nagi and Rima smiled, "She is." They said in unison.

Tadase turned his gaze back to the two figures embracing on the beach, "But, Amu-chan belongs to Ikuto-ni-san. She brought him almost single-handedly saved him from the pit of despair he was rapidly sinking into. She is his and his alone."

"We all saw it coming." Nagi spoke up, "Ever since she saved him from Director Hoshina by opening her heart to him. It was inevitable."

"And while Ikuto was away, she was so depressed." Rima picked up, "Amu loved him even then."

"And I just want the both of them to be happy." Tadase finished, rising from his crouch, "Come. We've seen enough. Let's go."

A fifth pair of eyes glared at Ikuto and Amu.

"Just look at how he's holding her. All possessive-like! Like she's his favorite toy!" Seiji grumbled and clenched his fist, "I will make Amu come to me. No matter what. That college guy won't stop me!"

Ikuto was just holding Amu now, enjoying the sensation of her being willingly in his arms. She had laid her head on his shoulder and was breathing gently, almost as if she were sleeping. Ikuto knew she wasn't though. He murmured into her ear, "Amu, the last thing I want is to let go of you, but, I should probably take you home."

Amu opened her eyes, "Hai." She said beginning to move her head, somewhat hesitantly.

Ikuto held her a little tighter, "One last thing before we go back." Ikuto kissed the side of her neck lightly. Amu blushed at the slight pressure.

He smiled, "There. _Now_ we can leave."

Amu gathered her things together and wrapped the towel around her swimsuit. She started walking, deeply engrossed in her thoughts, _At least he didn't kiss that back of my neck._ She was relaxed her shoulders she was so relieved.

Ikuto saw it. In the blink of an eye, Ikuto was behind her. He wrapped his arms about her, hugging her from behind. "I could do much more you know. Don't act so relieved _Little Girl_. It's dangerous." His arms went around her waist, his fingers seeming to lightly brush the exposed skin. His breath was on her neck, Amu thought she could feel his lips. He pulled her towards him and murmured, "But I won't." he let go of her and simply took her hand. "Come on."


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Shugo Chara…

Chap 12

When the two reached the Hinamore residence, Ikuto asked as he walked in, "Isn't anybody else here with you?" unbridled worry was in his tone.

Amu shook her head, "No, they're all gone for several days."

"And you're here alone? Amu! That's dangerous!" Ikuto exclaimed, alarmed, "Who knows what could happen to a girl like you!"

Amu was pleasantly surprised by his sudden uncharacteristic outburst. She faced him; her head cocked cutely, "Ikuto? Are you worried about me?"

At her obliviously cute head gesture, Ikuto's heart throbbed; he closed his eyes, attempting to calm his racing pulse, "This is what I mean you Baka!" he whispered harshly and opened his eyes when he was able to stifle the sudden urge that had arisen up in him, "A seventeen year old girl in a big house with plenty places for creeps to hide; located in a secluded area, should _not_ be by herself!" he crossed his arms.

"Really? I do it all the time….." was her genuinely innocent reply.

Ikuto sighed, _So naïve._ Then said, "Just give me your cell."

Amu obeyed without question.

Ikuto took it from her, casually noting the Yoru-like charm on it and found the entry he had been looking for.

"ikuto?" was Amu's question.

"Mushi? Mushi?" came Mrs. Hinamori's voice over the receiver.

"Hinamori-san, this is Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Ah! Ikuto-kun!" she sounded delighted, "What can I do for you?"

"I would like permission to stay with Amu until you return." He asked

_Straight to the point as always_. Amu thought, leaning against a doorpost for a few moments, then silently went upstairs to wash up.

"My! My! Our Amu-chan means a lot to you, doesn't she?"

Ikuto's voice softened, "She does."

"Well, I don't see any problem with it. Let me ask her Tou-san."

Silence.

Ikuto could just see Amu's father panicking when his wife asked him.

Mrs. Hinamori came back on, sounding slightly dizzy, "He said that it was fine. We're not going to be back for at least a week. Take care of our Amu-chan."

Ikuto smiled, surprised and relieved that they trusted him to such a level, "I promise. Goodbye."

"Bye!" _click._

Ikuto walked upstairs and knocked on Amu's door. He could hear faint music coming from the other side.

"Hang on just a minute!" came Amu's voice, she opened the door.

Ikuto smirked down at her, "Looks like I'm your bodyguard for a little bit."

Amu was stunned to silence. A flush slowly crept up her neck, "R-really?"

Ikuto's eyes glittered, "Do you doubt me?" his tone was smug.

"G-give me a minute then I'll show you to your room." She said, and retreated back into her room. She stood on her balcony trying to gather her thoughts. Ikuto was staying in her home _legally?_ Again, her mind was brought back to yet another awkward point in time….when Ikuto had been discovered five years ago. Her Kaa-san had said, "I can't let you stay here anymore."

_She didn't let him stay when I was almost twelve. Kaa-san really didn't have anything to worry about even with Ikuto being seventeen and my being naïve._ She flushed, _But now? When I'm seventeen and Ikuto is twenty-two? Kids get into trouble at my age and Ikuto….._ her thought trailed off. _Kaa-san trusts us a lot. Maybe Ikuto did mature quite a bit. He's definitely not as bad as when he was seventeen….._Amu smiled and went back to the door. Ikuto was waiting patiently on the other side like always. Amu smiled a bit shyly and looked up at the tall man. "C-come this way. There is a guest room here, or you can take the couch."

Ikuto grinned wickedly, "What about your room? We fit in it before…."

Crimson was all he saw. Amu pointed a finger at him, "Only because you needed my help!" Amu insisted, smiling coyly, "That is not going to happen again." She added as an afterthought, "Especially since I'm older now."

Ikuto bent to say in her ear, "And what's that got to do with anything? It's still the same age-difference…."

Amu blushed and turned away, "I-I didn't say anything like that!"

Ikuto smirked, "Or course you didn't…."

The seventeen year old didn't reply, but instead, opened a door almost exactly across from her room, "H-here it is."

Ikuto sensed her nervousness at his being so near her. He paused for a minute, "I think I'll camp out on the couch."

Amu's relief was apparent, "Okay, then I'll get you a blanket and a pillow. Mine and the guest room are the only ones on this level. So if you need anything, you can find my room easily. Just let me know."

"Anything?" the suggestiveness was thick.

Amu burned, once again, "Oh be quiet you." she muttered, shoving a blanket and two pillows into his arms, "And go to sleep." She smiled and shooed him away, turning her back to him. Bad idea.

That devilish smirk was back. Quicker than a flash of lightening, Ikuto moved the bedding to one arm and grabbed Amu's waist with the other, pulling her tightly against him. Again. Amu found herself tucked underneath Ikuto's chin.

"Your hair smells nice." He teased, taking an exaggerated whiff.

Bright red.

"H-how did you—" Amu began, still blown away at his speed.

"While I was away, my fighting skills improved quite a bit. You'd be surprised at how many guys think that musicians are weak." His eyes glinted, his hold tightened, "and I had you to practice on."

Her cheeks couldn't get any redder. She valiantly tried to put up a struggle, but, Ikuto just held on.

"I am **not** a practice dummy!" she huffed.

"Yes you are. My practice dummy for fighting," a smirk, lips brushed her ears, "and other things….."

"W-wha—"

Ikuto chuckled and released her, "I'm just kidding Amu."

He headed downstairs.

Amu lay on her bed and took her robe off. She _had_ to keep it on, especially with Ikuto and his perverted mind there. She turned to face her window and sighed. She really wouldn't have cared to cover herself up when she were younger, but as soon as she hit fifteen, things began to change. She hugged her little plushie black cat. How she wished her girls were here. She closed her eyes and touched her heart.

Ikuto lay on the couch, happy to give Amu some space. He was having a hard time restraining himself. He was bored now, and wanted to go bug poor Amu again, but refrained. Insomnia didn't help either…..

The young man stared at the ceiling when Yoru's little face popped into his head. He smiled. They had both had so many adventures Ikuto couldn't count them! He missed him badly. He knew what he wanted to do, _that's_ why Yoru disappeared.

"Amu's disappeared too, but, she's still pretty uncertain." Ikuto smiled, _he_ had plans for her, but she didn't know that….._yet._ The young man smiled at the thought, then fell right asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Shugo Chara….

Chap 13

Around midnight…..

Ikuto's eyes flew open. Something had awakened him. Fearing the worst, he threw off his blanket and raced up the stairs to Amu's bedroom.

Seiji silhouette appeared again as he headed directly to Amu's bed. Her face was untroubled, her breaths peaceful and deep. A tranquil smile graced her slumbering face.

"Ikuto….." she uttered. Seiji's blood boiled.

"Him again huh?" he muttered spitefully, "how can you fall for someone like _that?_" he lowered his head and cupped her cheek. His lips came lower and lower. Instantly, Amu's eyes shot open. She opened her mouth to scream, but Seiji's hand was quick. The girl struggled violently, her screams were muffled by the offensive hand. The boy bent to whisper in her ear, "Now, now you shouldn't struggle so much. I am much stronger than you are. Play nice." a nasty smirk crossed his face. Amu's eyes widened even more, her struggles becoming more urgent. Seiji bent lower and lower, his hot breath gagged her.

_Help me Ikuto! HELP ME!_ She thought, frightened.

As if an answer, her door slammed open, nearly ripping off its hinges. A blue and black hurricane tore in. Amu felt familiar hands around her. Almost simultaneously, she witnessed a well-aimed kick that sent Seiji flying against the wall. He gasped and clutched his chest.

"The police are on their way." Ikuto informed the trembling Amu in his arms. He turned murderous eyes towards the offender, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HER!" he bellowed, his eyes daggers.

Amu clutched him sobbing.

Ikuto smoothed her hair, "Did anything happen?" he gently asked.

Amu could only shake her head.

Ikuto was relieved, "Good."

Police filed into the room and immediately knew what had happened. They approached Seiji with a pair of handcuffs. With a snap, Seiji was detained.

"You're hereby under arrest for harassment and attempted assault." They shoved him out of the door.

The Police Chief walked over to Ikuto and Amu, "Thank you for your call. This guy has been wanted for cases similar to Hinamori-san's. Your girlfriend should be safe now." He bowed and left.

Amu was momentarily stunned, "G-girlfriend?"

Ikuto grinned mischievously, "You might as well be. It was the fastest way to get them here."

Amu flushed and leaned on Ikuto's strong chest, "I really don't care now."

Ikuto wrapped his arms around her more securely. She clutched his shirt sleeve.

"It's all right. You're safe now." He murmured and pressed his lips softly to her temple.

A moment of silence. Amu's voice broke through it, "You know, I was wrong about that first night."

"What do you mean?" Ikuto asked.

"I said 'you haven't changed' but I was wrong," she looked up at him in awe, "You _have_ changed."

Ikuto smiled and clasped her tighter, "In what ways?"

Amu thought for a minute then answered, "Your eyes. Before you left, they seemed a little sad still, and burdened. They're not anymore. You seem happier."

"Really?" Ikuto hid his surprise with a smirk, "you must have gotten pretty close to them to stare at them long enough to notice that."

Amu blushed, "You're naughtiness hasn't changed though. In fact, I think it's gotten even _worse." _She muttered.

Ikuto, still smirking, tightened his hold and brought his lips to her ear, brushing up against it, "Are you sure you want to say that Amu? You happen to be tiny and I'm still holding you." his tone became sultry yet again, "I might not be able to resist such a cute and spirited girl for too long."

Amu shivered at his touch and voice, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, it felt good…her breath quickened as she felt Ikuto's head rise deliberately, as if making sure she could feel his lips hover centimeters above her neck before completely lifting it. Mischief was rampant in his smile his tone lowered seductively, "Little, spirited girls are irresistible to some, _especially_ to me." He finally released her.

"Pervert." Amu muttered.

Ikuto chuckled, "Now go to sleep." He commanded and shut the door quietly behind him. Amu sighed and pulled the covers over her head, instantly falling asleep.

Ikuto waited outside of Amu's door, until he was certain that she was asleep. He poked his head inside to make sure then returned to his couch.


	14. Chapter 14

I had fun writing out this chapter 

I do not own Shugo Chara or whatever fanfiction that I _**think**_ this is similar to….

Chap 14

When Amu woke up the next morning, last night seemed to be a bad dream.

_All that really didn't happen last night….did it?"_ she though as she stumbled downstairs half-asleep in her pajamas and open robe. "Seji-kun didn't try to kiss me and Ikuto is at his apartment downtown, right?" she opened the fridge, mumbling.

"Wrong." A voice said amusedly from behind her. Amu whirled to see Ikuto leaning against the counter, arms crossed, grinning at her.

Amu was so surprised, that she dropped the milk carton she was holding. In a minute, Ikuto appeared and caught it mid-air. He rose to his full height, towering over poor Amu, "Careful about that. You don't want to clean up a bigger mess, right?" his eyes sparkled.

Amu, suddenly shy, turned away.

Ikuto chuckled and threaded his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him.

"I don't like being ignored. You above all people should know that…."

"You're a cat to the core." Amu accused, not looking at him.

"How is that?" he asked, amused.

"Only a cat would make the demands that you make on me."

Ikuto chuckled and yanked her closer. Amu's head met with his chest. She blushed and stiffened slightly, heart pounding."

Ikuto was silent then sighed, "Relax you. I'm not going to do anything behind your parent's back" his smile was feline-like, "For now." He released her.

Amu whirled, hair whirling with her. "W-what do you mean 'for now'?" she backed against the fridge door. When her back met the cold steel, her head shot up. Ikuto's smile wasn't just mischievous, it was downright perverted. He took one step towards her and braced his hands on either side of her, leaning over terribly close; he grabbed her chin in his elegant fingers, "Exactly what I said."

Amu's expression was downright fearful.

Ikuto hid his grin _Amu._ He thought then said after a few moments of silence, "Just kidding." And straightened his back.

Amu's cheeks were burnt to a crisp, "PERVERTED JERK! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" she shouted and ran up the stairs, slamming the door behind her.

He chuckled. Her reactions…they were just priceless!

"Aren't you being a little too mean to her?" a woman's voice said from the door, "Just what are you doing here anyway nii-san?" a slim blond figure leaned against the main door, arms crossed, eyebrow quirked. Ikuto smiled, "That's something coming from you Utau." He crossed his arms as well, "Aren't you always mean to her?" he smirked.

Utau's cheeks now burst into bloom, "Hmph! I was going to come and keep Amu company, but," she smiled at her older brother, "it looks she's completely fine without me." She narrowed her eyes at him as she turned to leave, "Don't do anything stupid nii-san."

Ikuto leaned against the wall and grinned as his sister left.


	15. Chapter 15

Please hang in there! There are only five more chapters left!

I do not own Shugo Chara…

Chap 15

Amu had changed out of her pajamas and now lay sprawled out on her bed. She sighed and curled up into a ball, closing her eyes. She smiled, "Maa! That Ikuto!" she laughed, covering her eyes with the back of her hand, "I know he's joking, but still when he gets that close to me, and says stupid things like that, my heart pounds and my breath—and common sense— leave. I don't know how else to react!" she sighed again.

"And he loves every single second of it, ne? Amu-chan?" came a little voice.

Amu's eyes flew open, "Miki?" she gasped, her eyes darted around.

"I'm inside of you, remember Amu-chan?"

"All of us are!" Ran's energetic voice trumpeted.

"But we still love you Amu-chan!" came Dia's voice.

"I wish I could hug you guys….." the seventeen year old whispered.

"Why don't you hug Ikuto-san instead-desu?" Su innocently suggested.

"Su!" Ran and Miki chorused reproachfully. Amu blushed and hugged her pillow.

"I can't." she said quietly, closing her eyes once again.

"Why not?" Dia asked gently. Amu could almost see the yellow chara float down and pat her old partner's head with a small hand.

Amu curled up even more, "He's so far ahead of me already. He _knows_ who he wants to be. I don't. I'm still so confused about everything." Giant tears rolled down her cheeks, "But I just don't know!"

Ikuto stood on the other side of the door. He heard her muffled comments. Every. Single. One of them. He sighed and opened the door, quietly creeping into the room. He used the cat-like grace he still possessed to muffle his movements. It was just as he had thought.

Amu went on, not even noticing Ikuto's presence in her room, "I don't know why you guys disappeared two years ago! I was still unsure of what I wanted to do. I still am now!

"Who said anything about us disappearing?" Miki said. Amu sensed a tiny shadow over her eyes. They snapped open and sure enough, there were four little figures floating in front of her. She blinked her eyes.

"Amu-chan!" Ran said.

"Amu-chan!" Miki echoed.

"Amu-chan!" Su repeated.

"Amu-chan!" Dia beamed.

She stared at them and gasped, covering he mouth, "Ran! Miki! Su! Dia! You're really all here!"

"Yup!" Miki said.

"We couldn't leave you by yourself!" Ran chimed in.

Amu embraced them, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Ikuto smiled.

Dia saw him and cocked her head to the side.

Ikuto put a finger to his lips, motioning her to not say a word. He winked and tiptoed to the bed. Dia smiled.

"We still love you Amu-chan!" Dia said kindly.

"I still can't believe it!" she exclaimed.

Ikuto had reached his destination. Gently, he lay down on her bed, behind her.

"Ikuto! Ikuto!" Amu called, not noticing the shift in weight, until she felt his arms wind themselves around her waist securely. "Yes?" he said into her ear.

She started, obviously surprised that the man had come in and even lay down on her bed without her knowing. She was too excited to give it much thought.

She released her hold on her Shugo Chara and lay on her back. Ikuto still held her, "Look! Look!" The four figures circled above them.

Ikuto smiled and pulled her closer, "Yes, I am."

Amu didn't notice.

"Are you really Ikuto?" Ran inquired suspiciously.

"You don't look anything like him." Miki went on.

"I wonder if Ikuto-san can still see us-desu?" Su wondered, waving a hand above his eyes.

"Yes, I still can." He replied, chuckling from his position on the bed. Amu laughed and hugged his neck, obliviously.

There was a collective gasp from the four.

"Ikuto-kun got so tall-desu…." Su observed in awe, going the length of his lanky body from the tip of his shoes, to the top of his head, "Even from this angle-desu."

Ikuto chuckled; Amu wondered why the rumble was so close…..

Miki snickered and said into Amu's ear, "Are you letting him hug you now?"

Suddenly, Amu realized how they were lying down. Her eyes widened. She was facing Ikuto and he had his hands around her waist, while she had hers around his neck. Their chests nearly touched. She blushed, but for some reason couldn't tear her gaze away from his serious blue eyes. Ikuto looked deep into her own. He pulled her closer to his body and exhaled slowly, eyes closed. "You're the only woman who makes me act this way Amu. Prepare for your punishment."

Amu and the Chara's eyes widened.

Ikuto's eyes snapped open and his lips met hers. His arms clutched her small waist. Amu's hands tightened around his neck, and before she knew it, she was kissing him back. One of his hands had moved from her waist to her back, pressing her even closer to him.

When they finally broke off, both were breathless.

Amu's cheeks once again burned at the thought of how she had just kissed Ikuto.

Ikuto chuckled and answered Miki's question, "Yes, she is."

Silence.

Ran broke it with an exultant, "HYU! HYU!"

Amu's eyes flashed to the pink chara, "R-ran!"

"You are aren't you? and…" he smirked devilishly, "you just kissed me too. I'm quite impressed at how well you do. You're a natural." His eyes glinted.

"Not you too!" Amu closed her eyes, "You started it!"

"And you improved it. You didn't even resist me." He smirked yet again.

Amu's breath was arrested.

Ikuto chuckled again and let her breath then said to the charas, "I guess Amu still needs you huh?"

Amu burned, "IKUTO!"

"That's right-desu!" Su cheerily replied.

"Agreed!" Ran and Miki chorused.

"That's our Amu-chan!" the four sang.

"Guys!" Amu wailed.

They all laughed, Amu couldn't help buy join in not matter what, "Come here you four troublemakers." She laughed and opened her arms.

Ikuto feigned shock, "I don't count?"

Amu rolled her eyes, "You're already holding me."  
>"Wai!" all four charas exclaimed happily, rushing into the space between Ikuto and Amu.<p>

She laughed and snuggled them, not caring if she was snuggling close to Ikuto. She was too happy.

Ikuto didn't object of course and pulled her closer, the four charas sandwiched between them.

**A/N:** ^_^ I LOVE THE WAY THIS WAS REWRITTEN!  
>I like it so much better!<br>5 more to go!  
>I hope you guys won't hate me….I'm kinda leaving you hanging. I didn't expect to get to chap 15. Please don't hate me for leaving you to anticipate the last 5 chapters in May!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Hello again! This is my second posted fanfic.  
><strong>This<strong> particular one deals with Ikuto and Amu, another one of my favorite pairings ^_^  
>Anyway, there are several different stories dealing with the Ikuto returning to Amu after his journey.<br>This is my take on what I would want to happen. Again, I am not an amazing author **at all** but, I just love writing This is another one of my favorites. I hope you like it as much as I did.

I do not own Shugo Chara.

**You Had me Tied Down a Long Time Ago**

By violetrose92

Chap 1

_Five years ago….._

"I'll make you fall in love with me. I'll show you sides of me that I haven't shown anybody else." His silky voice said. He bent to kiss her.

"Amu-chan? Amu-chan?"one voice said_. A flash of pink._

"Amu-chan?" a second voice queried_. A splash of blue._

"Amu-chan?" a third echoed. _A mixture of green._

"Amu-chan?" a fourth chimed in. _A sparkle of yellow._

The girl moaned.

"Wake up Amu-chan!" the four chorused. The girl opened amber colored eyes. _What?_ She knew those voices. Her eyes darted around and sure enough, there were four floating figures. One dressed in pink with a ponytail. Another dressed in blue with a beret; a third dressed in green with a bonnet; and one dressed in yellow with pigtails.

The girl gasped, "Ran! Miki! Su! Dia!" she opened her arms and all four figures flew into them willingly. Tears streamed down her face, "I thought I would never see you again!"

"I'm here too-nya!" a little dark blue cat floated into the first girl's land and joined the quartet surrounding her.

"Yoru?" she gasped, "Where's…" she looked around.

"We're here to give a message-nya!"

"A message?" she looked at her four Shugo Chara and Yoru.

"Yup!" Ran said, shaking her pom-poms vigorously, "Message for Amu-chan! Message for Amu-chan!" she chanted, "Yay! Yay! Yay!"

Amu smiled.

"Yes, we have one." Dia's soft voice said.

"Well, what is it?" Amu asked, curious.

"Something big is gonna happen-nya!" Yoru burst out.

"Something big?" Amu echoed.

"And something exciting-desu!" Su spoke up.

"Like that fortune on New Years!" Miki exclaimed, "The one about the shooting star!"

Amu's mind went instantly to _that_ night. She blushed as she murmured, "Ikuto…"

"Hyuu! Hyuu!" Ran cried out exultantly.

Amu blushed even more, "R-ran!" she shouted.

"Waai! Amu-chan's scary!" the pink girl cried out.

"That's our Amu-chan." Miki stated.

"Right-desu!" Su echoed.

Dia smiled, "Be ready Amu-chan. It's about to happen. Very soon. But, we have to go now."

The five began to fade.

"Wait!" Amu cried out.

"See you later Amu-chan!" the four girls chorused and faded completely.

Amu shot up in her bed. She took one look at her clock. Two a.m. She lay back down and sighed, turning on towards her open window.

"Ran…Miki….Su….Dia…" she murmured, "you paid me a visit after so long, huh?" she smiled sadly, a single crystalline tear fell from her as a gentle breeze came through her window…..

On a foreign shore somewhere…..

He lay on the grassy hill looking up at the stars, _Is it time for me to go back?_ He sighed and looked at his violin beside him, closing his eyes. Unbidden, as it always seemed to be, the image of a girl popped into his head. He smiled. "Hn. I wonder how she's doing….." he murmured.

A little voice came into his head. A voice he hadn't heard in a long time, _Something big-nya!_

"Something big, huh?"

_That's right-nya!_

The young man rose from the ground and headed back to his hotel room, a small smirk on his face. _Now, I really want to know._

Sorry, this chapter is not the best…..I just had to set the groundwork for it…I hope the rest of the story is to your satisfaction.

I do not own Shugo chara..

Chap 2

About a week later….

Amu opened her eyes at the sound of a violin. She shot up. It wasn't just any music. It was a familiar, gentle, melancholy sound. She gasped. Only _one_ person could play like that. She quickly rose from where she had been lying on the grass and followed the music to that familiar park…..

_No way!_ She thought as she ran, _Could it be?_ She parted the shrubs and saw a wiry figure dressed completely in black. A black hat covered his head while dark shades covered his eyes. Amu couldn't make out who he was no matter how hard she tried. The violinist raised his bow from the strings of his old violin and looked at her, "Can I help you?" he asked. To Amu, that voice was painfully like…..

Amu blushed and bowed hastily, "I'm sorry! I-I thought you were someone else." She lowered her eyes once again, not seeing the mischievous—almost cat-like—grin on the performer's face.

"Who did you think I was?" he asked.

Amu's voice was very quiet, "Someone I've been trying to catch up to for a long time." She fondly said, "He plays the violin as well." She smiled and turned to leave, brushing a tear from her eyes.

The man watched her go. _Amu…._ He thought and smiled. There was no doubt in his mind. She looked so different now, but, he knew that it had been her the minute her heard footsteps.

He smiled. _I didn't expect you to find me so soon._ He thought. Slowly, a mischievous grin crossed his face, _Now it's my turn to find you._ He raised his bow to the old violin and began to play again.

**(A/N: ) **This story is a lot shorter than my first one…..it might be up sooner than I realized it would be…

I do not own Shugo Chara…

Chap 3

Amu's cell phone woke her up a few days later. She yawned and answered groggily, "Mushi? Mushi?"

"Amu! Don't tell me you just woke up!" came a familiar voice.

Amu instantly woke up, "Utau?"

"Took you long enough! Did you forget our plans today? You were supposed to meet us a half-hour ago!"

Another voice came from the background, "Amu-chi! I'm hungry!"

Amu looked at her alarm, "Shoot!" she cried out and ran around her room getting ready. "I'm off!" she yelled to the house forgetting that she had been the only one home.

Utau sighed and snapped her phone shut. "Tch! That Amu….." she muttered.

"Well, the good thing is that she's coming right?" Kukai said, placing his hands on her shoulders.

Utau relaxed and smiled up at him, "You always take her side Kukai."

"Is Amu-chan coming?" asked Nagihiko from his place beside Rima.

"Yes." Kairi said, readjusting his glasses, "Joker should be here in three, two, one."

"Guys!" shouted Amu's voice. Everyone turned to see the late girl running up, almost magenta hair flying behind her.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya cried out, waving her hands wildly.

"Amu." Rima smiled.

"Amu-chan." Tadase greeted warmly.

Amu ran up to them, gasping, "I'm so sorry guys! I was having a dream—"

"About a certain black cat?" Rima said, mischievously.

"Amu-chi always has dreams about Ikuto." Yaya chimed in.

Utau stiffened and got close to Amu's face, "What's this about Ikuto?" she asked suspiciously, "How dare you dream about him without my permission!"

Amu turned red, "R-rima! Y-yaya!" she wailed.

I do not own Shugo Chara….

Chap 4

Amu walked back. Alone. Just like it had been for the past five years.

The Guardians had all left at Amu' s insistence.

"Let me at least walk you home. A girl shouldn't be out at night like this." Tadase had said, concerned.

Amu had smiled at him and shook her head, replying, "Tadase-kun. I've known you for a long time and I know you're just acting out of concern for my well-being."

"But you were acting strange today!"

Amu held up a finger, "But," she opened her eyes, "what would Rin-chan think?"

Tadase was silent.

Amu smiled, "Exactly my point. Now go on." She shooed him away, "don't worry about me. I'll be fine." She had given him a convincing smile and had left before he could protest further.

Amu sighed and took off her shoes as she walked through her the shallows of the beach on her way home, "That's what I said but….." she looked around in the dusky evening and hugged herself. "that doesn't change the fact that I'm lonely." Tears began to fall down her cheeks, "It wasn't so bad with Ran, Miki, Su and Dia, at least I had someone to talk to…..but now?" her shoulders shook slightly. She murmured "I want to see him again! I miss him! That violinist a couple of days ago didn't help much." Tears came down faster and faster, "Ikuto…..Ikuto where are you?" she whispered, "Do you ever think about me? Dream about me? Wonder what I'm doing?" she quietly asked the wind.

There was a movement behind her. Amu just thought she was hearing things and completely ignored it. Suddenly, hands came out from nowhere and covered her eyes. A familiar deep, silky voice said into her ear, "All the time."

Amu's breath caught in her lungs, _N-no way! There's not a chance!_ She thought as the hands slowly, deliberately moved down to cup her chin, tilting her head back gently. A pair of mischievous dark blue eyes appeared. Those same eyes that not only could be cold, harsh and downright cruel, but also kind, sweet, and somewhat pained. His shaggy blue hair tickled her face. It was much shaggier and longer than it was before. He smiled gently. "Boo." He said right into her ear.

I do not own Shugo Chara…..

Chap 5

Amu jumped out of his hold and ran as fast as she could to hide behind a big rock. Her cheeks were bright red; her breath was nearly gone.

Cautiously, the startled girl peeked out from behind her haven and breathed a sigh of relief. "Good." She smiled and relaxed, when suddenly a voice said from right behind her, "What are you looking for?"

At first, Amu didn't pay any attention and answered, "Shh! He'll find…" she turned around to see the young man looking completely composed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she yelled and tried to get away.

"Nope! You're not getting away again." He said and looped an arm around her waist, yanking her against him. Amu collided with a solid chest. Her arms, which had been thrown up in the air to keep her balance had somehow landed perfectly around his neck. She looked up at him, locking gazes for several minutes.

"Ikuto….." she murmured.

Ikuto smiled.

Too late, Amu realized how Ikuto was holding her. She flushed and attempted to free herself from his grasp. Ikuto grabbed her arms and pulled her closer. "No way." He smiled, eyes glinting, "I like it." He pressed her towards him. "Don't you even think about moving them." He sighed and murmured into her ear. His breath was warm on her neck when he said, "You're still warm." He breathed in her scent, "and you smell good too." He grinned mischievously, "I might just eat you right now. No one is here you know…."he allowed the comment to hang in the air and brought her even closer. The way he tugged at her made Amu actually process what he said and she blushed—badly. Her heart raced as she felt the breath on her neck slightly move closer to her lips. His face stopped, hovering barely a centimeter above her lips. Amu closed her eyes.

"Just kidding." Ikuto quietly teased, pulling away from her.

Amu, realizing that she had just been tricked, burned crimson and wrenched herself out of his hold. She turned her back to him and crossed her arms, "Jerk!" she shouted, "You're still that perverted cat-boy from back then!"

"Aww….now she's mad at me…"Ikuto whined.

"Any girl would be with that stunt you pulled!" her cheeks were getting redder and redder by the second. She stubbornly kept her back to him. Ikuto's smile was a mixture of mischief and fondness. He quietly walked up behind her and lightly rested his hands on her shoulders. He bent to say in her ear, "You may look different, but you're definitely my Amu."

The girl jumped and half-turned towards him. The expression on her face was so cute, that it took all that Ikuto had to not kiss her. He smiled and held her gaze.

Amu turned away, "W-what was that for?"

"Is there a law against smiling?" Ikuto retorted.

"When it's you, yes! You're usually scheming something."

"I'm not that twisted you know." His eyes glinted, "Remember when you stayed up all night smiling while I slept?"

Amu's cheeks couldn't be redder. She whirled around, defiance sparkling in her amber-colored eyes. "I couldn't sleep because you were sleeping in my bed!" she yelled, "With half the stuff you did to me before that, nobody would be able to sleep!" she shouted.

"So you're saying I kept you up all night?" his eyes sparkled suggestively.

Amu was too red, "PERVY CAT-EARED COSPLAY BOY!"

Ikuto smiled, "Am I now?" he asked innocently.

"Don't give me that! I _know_ you're not innocent in the least! Hmph!" she turned away from him.

Ikuto smiled _I missed this_ he thought and sighed, putting his hands behind his head, "Well, I guess that means you want me to leave. You'll be walking home all by yourself, alone." He half-opened one of his eyes to see her reaction. She said nothing, which was exactly what Ikuto wanted to see, "Well?"

Amu sighed, "Fine. Just do whatever you want." She said tiredly and walked away.

Ikuto grinned and walked silently behind her as the sun began to set further into the horizon. _Game time._ He thought, smirking. Nonchalantly, Ikuto bumped the lid off of a trash can. Amu whirled, fear in her eyes but kept walking. Ikuto then purposefully shuffled his feet along the gravel to simulate the sound of pursuers. Amu didn't even bother to turn around and broke into an all-out run. Ikuto grinned and went after her.

The girl ran into a dead end and whirled around. "Who's there!" she demanded. Ikuto smiled and stepped out of the shadows, "You sure you don't want me to walk you home?"

"Ikuto! You did all of that?" she demanded once again, "Just to ask if you could walk me home?"

Ikuto smirked that frustratingly attractive smirk, "I just wanted to see your scared face." He bent down low, "It's cute."

Amu flushed, "W-what? I have half a mind to slap you! Why would you do something so selfish!"

Ikuto gathered her up into his arms and whined pitifully, "Is it a crime to scare girls for fun?"

"Yes!" Amu said, struggling violently. Ikuto only grabbed her tighter.

"Stop moving." He calmly said, "What do you think will go through people's minds?"

Amu momentarily stopped and blushed. She smiled and relaxed, shaking her head in unbelief, "You're still the same, aren't you?"

Ikuto smirked, "You noticed?"

Amu laughed and put both hands on his chest. She didn't meet his eyes. In response, Ikuto drew her closer, "See how nice it is when you don't struggle?"

Amu laughed lightly, "Oh be quiet you! I'm just glad that you're back." She smiled. "How long will you be around for?"

There was a sweet expression in Ikuto's eyes. Amu didn't even see it.

"Well, I forgot something here that I wanted to take with me before I set off. I'm not going back without it, because it is something very precious to me. As long as it takes me to find it, that's how long I'll stay."

Amu looked up at him, "I-I hope you find it." She smiled, a bit taken aback at the strange look in the young man's eyes.

He smiled. "I know I will."

I do not own Shugo Chara…

Chap 6

Amu rolled out of bed a couple days later and realized that she had absolutely no plans for the day at all.

"I guess I'll just wander around today and window shop then walk in the park." She verbally decided. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a dark blue and spaghetti strap. She brushed her now waist-high hair and hummed as she put it in a very similar style to the one she had when she was younger. Amu slipped on her shoes and grabbed her bag with a tiny cat motif which looked suspiciously a lot like Yoru.

_That's funny._ She thought, _I've never noticed that….._ she walked downstairs and called, "I'm going now!"

"All right! Be careful Amu-chan!" her mother called back. Then Amu was outside the door.

Amu walked around aimlessly, looking at store windows, texting Rima, Nagi, Yaya, and Utau. She was looking down at her phone when she heard a familiar sound. Amu's head snapped up. She knew this song! The girl hummed along with it as she ran to find its source. Again, it took her to the park, but this time to the middle of it where the fountain was. Where Utau sang it for the first time….. But, this was different from before. Every single note was pure and sweet. Only the artist who wrote it could play it so beautifully. Amu crashed through the bushes. There was already a crowd gathered around a tall wiry figure dressed in street clothes with a mop of shaggy blue hair on his head. His eyes were closed; a gentle smile decorated his lips as he played that old violin. Amu covered he mouth and stood still, caught in the spell of Ikuto's violin, thinking the words in her heart. She too closed her eyes and placed a hand on her heart. A warmth spread to her extremities. _This is Ikuto's magic._ She thought, _He may be playful and rather naughty at times, but, he has a good heart._ Amu opened her eyes, smiling as Ikuto played the last few notes. The crowd applauded. She slipped out, hoping that Ikuto hadn't seen her…..

Ikuto somehow knew that Amu was in the crowd. He felt it. Her face filled his mind as he played. The tender feelings that he had for her came out through his violin.

_Amu._ He thought and opened his eyes, just in time to see a small figure dart from the crowd. The almost magenta hair made him smile. She _had_ come.

_Just you wait. You can't escape me that easily Hinamori Amu._ He thought mischievously, _I'll catch up._

Amu lay on the grassy hill above the ocean. She took a deep breath of sea air and exhaled it, closing her eyes for just a minute.

"Just a minute" had turned into a half-hour. Amu woke with a start when she felt rather than saw something tall by her side. She was too scared to breath. The shadowed form turned and smiled.

"Ikuto!" she exclaimed.

His smile turned into a mischievous smirk as he twisted his body to where he was staring right into her eyes. His hands were on either side of her head. Amu blushed at the awkward situation Ikuto had put her in. Like always.

"Hello there." He said, grinning in a feline way. Amu's cheeks turned very, very red. She sat straight up, nearly knocking Ikuto over in the process.

"Careful." His feline grin turned into a flirtatious smile, "You really are tiny. I could barely pick you out when you left."

"Y-you knew?" Amu's voice went up a notch as she stood with her back against the tree. She was breathless for some reason.

Ikuto leaned right over her face, seeming to be taller than before.

_Did he grow even taller?_ Amu thought.

"Yes I knew." He smiled and took her chin into his hands, "I know a lot of things." He whispered into her ear. Amu flushed and looked down, noticing his clothes for the first time. Her eyes went from his shoes all the way up to his face. Realization flooded her features.

Ikuto grinned, "Yes Amu. We met before that night. In that same park."

"Why didn't you say anything? I could've told the others and they would've come to see you…" she looked down again. Ikuto smiled and began to walk. Amu automatically followed him.

"Aren't you going to answer me?" the girl asked.

Ikuto put a long finger to her lips. "Not yet." His voice carried a warning. "We're being followed."

Amu tensed. A shiver went up her spine.

_Could it be?_ She thought and saw a flash of black, _No!_ she thought, shivering again.

Ikuto looked down at her, concerned. "Amu?"

"Just hide me Ikuto!" was her quiet, fearful reply.

Understanding dawned upon him as he nodded, covering her protectively with his arm, pulling her very close to him. Ikuto looked back into the shadows and met the gray gaze of the follower with an icy glare and kept walking. He kept Amu close to his side until they reached the beach. The girl completely relaxed when they stopped.

"Thank goodness!" she murmured, completely forgetting that Ikuto was holding her. Ikuto was silent before he spoke, his voice was grave, "Amu? Who was that guy?"

Amu's head shot up, "H-how did you guess it was a guy?"

Ikuto smirked, "I have cat-like instincts remember?" he said, but added mentally, _Especially if it's someone I care about who's in trouble, namely you._

"Are you going to answer my question, Amu?" he demanded, attempting to hide the worry in his voice.

Amu looked down, "N-no one special."

Ikuto sighed and lifted her chin, "I can tell you're lying, Amu." He gently said.

Amu met his eyes, unable to hide the fear in them from the young man before her.

Ikuto's eyes gentled. He pulled her closer to him, "Why don't you trust me?" he asked.

Amu was shocked. Was this truly the Ikuto she knew? She looked up at him, a question in her eyes, "Ikuto….."

Ikuto smiled, "All I'm asking is for to trust me enough to tell me what's going on."

Amu was silent. She bit her lip.

"Well?"

Her voice was quiet as she answered, "I-it's a guy from school."

Ikuto stiffened ever so slightly, "From school? Since when?" he quietly asked. His voice held no emotion. That was dangerous when it came to Ikuto.

Amu flushed, "It was only a little while after you left."

Ikuto pulled her just a little more towards him and raised his hand to her head. To Amu's surprise, he began to run his fingers through her hair, "What happened?"

It wasn't a request, it was a command.

Amu went on, "A-after I entered middle school that same spring, there was a guy who just wouldn't leave me alone." Her voice was muffled by his shirt.

Ikuto kept his voice level, "What was his name?"

"Seiji-kun."

Ikuto attempted to control the tension in his arms, but Amu felt his grip tighten slightly.

"Ikuto?" she queried, placing a small hand on his arm, "Are you all right?" she looked up at him, amber eyes worried.

Ikuto relaxed at her light touch instantly.

_Ever since I left huh? _He thought and clenched his fist mentally, _If I hadn't have left, this creeper wouldn't have even gotten close to her. I would have made sure of that._ He forced himself to calm down and met Amu's eyes, "Everything is fine. Don't worry." He smiled and cradled her in his arms. He whispered, "You've grown up Amu. Quite a bit."

Her confused look was adorable, "What do you mean?"

Ikuto's smirk was mischievous as he lowered his head to her ear, making sure his lips brushed it when he murmured, "You don't have much to go."

Amu flushed, "You told me that twice. 'To hurry and grow up.' What did you mean by that?" she was perplexed.

Ikuto smiled and said, "I'm not going to tell you. So give it up."

Amu sighed, "You're mean." She stuck her tongue out at him. Ikuto laughed.

"You may have made _some_ improvement over the past five years, but, you're still really just a little kid." His deep blue eyes glinted at her, "Even at seventeen."

"You're still a kid even at twenty-two you know! Even if you're taller and cu-" Amu covered her mouth, silencing her rant. _That was close! I almost called him cute to his face! He would've dangled that over my head forever!_ She thought frantically.

Ikuto cocked his head towards her slightly, "What was that?" he brought her as close as he possibly could, knowing how it would make her react. Amu could hear his heartbeat; feel his fingers running through her hair, deliberately separating each silken strand. Amu felt dreamy for a minute, but didn't answer and thought for the second time today, _Is this really Ikuto? __Ikuto__ holding me so close? __Ikuto__ running his fingers through my hair? _She composed herself and smiled innocently up at him, "I almost said something I would regret."

Ikuto grinned, "Is that so? Then I won't push it, on one condition."

"What's that?" Amu asked.

His grin softened into a smile, "You keep your head right where it is and just let me hold you. Deal?"

Amu was blown away, "Are you _sure_ you're the real Ikuto? He was _never _this nice to me. _Ever._" She emphasized, eyes glittering up at him.

Ikuto detected fondness in her tone. His fingers ceased momentarily as they made their way through her hair and rested on her waist possessively. He tightened his grip and murmured, "Do you know very many 'Ikutos' that can play the violin like this one? Or," his tone lowered as he breathed onto her neck, "know exactly when and how to tease you _to their advantage?_"

Amu flushed and stammered, "N-no." _Yep. This is definitely him._ She hid her smile.

"Then it really IS me." He smiled and moved his lips into her fragrant strands. He murmured, "This is one side that I only want _you_ to see. I would be caught dead before I let Utau or the others see how I am at this moment."

Amu blushed, giggled then obliged him as she laid her head on his shoulder once again. Dreamily she murmured, "I like this Ikuto better."

Ikuto sighed happily and pressed a kiss to her head. He wove his fingers into her hair. _It's so soft and long. It suits her better than the other one did._ He smiled fondly, lips hidden by the pink, _I already thought she was cute before I left, but, I never expected to come back to this. She __**has**__ grown up, very prettily if I might add._ He opened his eyes and saw Amu, eyes closed leaning into him with a sweet smile on her face.

He smiled and held her tighter, _I am definitely not going back without you. _he kissed her temple lightly, _I love you Amu._ He thought, letting his lips linger for a few moments.

**A/N**: I had to change this chapter a lot from what it originally was. I personally think it is better. I hope you do as well, or at least better than my other chapters.

I also want to say, something **very important**. I will be returning to school on Saturday the 21st. After I leave, please don't expect any updates until mid-May. I'll see if I can type it up there and post it when I come back for the summer. I must say, I don't think this will be read as much as my other one seemed to be, so I'm not sure who would really care…I hope Ikuto isn't too out of character. I'm trying to keep his as close as I possibly can, but for me, he's a little difficult to depict *bites lip* so, I really hope I'm not disappointing anybody.

And one last thing, I will try to get up as many chapters as I possibly can before I go back, but, I don't think it'll all be done before my plane leaves…anyway, thanks!_ –violetrose_

I hope you read the author's note at the end of my last chapter. It's a little important.  
>I do not own Shugo Chara….<p>

Chap 7

Ikuto followed Amu around for the rest of the day, being careful to hide his identity behind his shades and hat.

In the late afternoon, the two sat at a table. Amu slumped in her seat, "I'm beat." She stated and ordered a chocolate shake. As she stuck her straw in the cold treat, Ikuto produced another one and slurped at the same time as Amu. When the girl realized it, she stopped and blushed, "That was mine…." She pouted.

Ikuto smirked at her, "I know." His eyes glinted, daring her to defy him.

Amu promptly turned her head away, "then you can have it."

Ikuto rose silently and walked behind her chair not even making a sound. Their table was obscured by the plants making it impossible for the other café visitors to see them. Ikuto used this to his advantage. He stood for a split second behind the oblivious Amu and draped his arms around her shoulders. She jumped and squeaked at the sudden sensation. Ikuto grinned and lowered his lips to her ear, "But you know how much I love chocolate….and we've shared one before….."

Amu's cheeks once again burned at his mention of yet _another_ embarrassing moment that he just _had_ to bring up. His arms being around her shoulders didn't help matter at all.

"You're mean." She said.

Ikuto tilted her head back, "I know I am. It's part of my charm."

"I-I never said I was charmed." She stubbornly insisted.

Ikuto smiled suavely, "There's your stubborn side." He rested his forehead on hers, "I've missed it so much."

Amu couldn't say anything. Feeling the warmth of Ikuto's arms around her shoulders and the warmth of his forehead on hers was enough to make her giddy.

Ikuto gradually lowered his lips to the corner of her mouth and placed a quick kiss there.

Amu flushed badly yet again. Her eyelids fluttered closed. _Just like that one time. _She thought…

_I'll definitely make you fall in love with me._ The scene from the airport flashed back. Ikuto being searched; her calling his name; him suddenly showing up in front of her like magic; her suddenly proposing a contest; and finally his admitting to giving in because he loved her.

Amu opened her eyes to see the most gentle expression in Ikuto's eyes…

_Does he really love me that much?_ She thought. "Ikuto….." slipped between her lips. He smiled and rose.

"You just about done?" he asked, eyes glinting once again, "I'll help you finish it if you're not…" he flashed a charming grin. Amu's blush darkened as she finished her dessert quickly, "I'm done! We can leave now!" she announced

"You sure you want to? Because after we leave all the crowds…" his tone lowered and turned suggestive, "you'll be all mine." He smiled knowingly. "I'll have you all to myself and you won't be able to run away into the masses….."

Amu looked like a tomato.

Ikuto kept smiling suavely.

Amu looked away and got up from her seat with a mutter, "Perverted kitty boy."

Ikuto grinned and followed.

I do not own Shugo Chara…..

Chap 8

The two young people had soon left the crowds of the city, and headed to the quietness of the park. The conversation was light with Amu asking about Ikuto's travels over the past five years nonstop and the young man attempting to keep up with her speed to the best of his ability when answering her.

"Ne, Ikuto?" she said, leaning against a tree, "What really brought you back to Japan?" she turned her dreamy amber gaze towards the ocean beneath them.

A gentle breeze blew upon the cliff and swirled around Amu.

Ikuto studied the girl's profile. _She really _has _gotten pretty._ He thought, reaffirming his observation from earlier. Her build was much more mature, that much was certain. He smirked. The almost imperceptible delicateness she had possessed as an elementary student; had blossomed into the beauty that she had now. Her hair had darkened slightly and now fell to her waist. The evening breeze tugged at it gently, making her look almost unreal….Her eyes held a distant, dreamy look. The steady gaze spoke of a girl who longed to travel and experience so many different things. Suddenly, in the gentle evening light, Ikuto no longer saw her as the tomboy girl who didn't know who she was, but rather, as a young woman, certain enough about who she truly was to lose her Shugo Chara, but, uncertain enough to have a lingering doubt hidden in her eyes that only those who watched her closely could see. She wanted to travel the world and meet new people, start a brand new adventure. Ikuto could see that as clearly as she stood in front of him.

Ikuto smiled and walked towards her. Amu heard his footstep and met his eyes, "Yes?"

The young man said nothing. Instead, he braced his hand right above her and inserted the other into his pocket. Disregarding her earlier question, Ikuto bent over and whispered, "Now we really are all alone." He smirked. "We should have stayed in town. No one else is around…." He bent even closer, "Who knows what will happen." He grinned and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her into his chest and rested his forehead on hers, "Amu."

She looked up into his eyes.

"You have pushed me beyond my limit. I can't resist anymore." He whispered and wrapped on arm around her waist, while the other rested in the middle of her back, "Only you can do this to me."

Amu was very much aware of how and _where_ he held her. She blushed, her hands were already on his chest.

"Ikuto?" she said, confused.

He smiled, "Don't say anything. Just don't." he gently commanded and applied a gentle pressure to her back, pushing her even closer to him. He smiled, "I have you and I'm not letting go."

Amu's eyes sparkled, "Ikuto." Was her gentle reply. Ikuto knew that it was her silent consent. He grinned and brought his head down to hers, planting a firm, loving kiss right onto her lips. _Amu._ He thought, pressing her even closer.

I do not own Shugo Chara…

Chap 9

Amu was shocked. Ikuto was kissing her! Not just a kiss on the corner of her mouth, but a real kiss.

Thousands of images flashed through her mind. _Ikuto, _trying to take her eggs that first day; _Ikuto_ as Black Lynx who had always protected her; never wanting to fight her; _Ikuto_ as the complex young man whom she had found in her bed, sick and needing help; _Ikuto_ as Death Rebel then Seven Seas Treasure and finally whom she had seen in the airport when she realized that she loved him and _not_ Tadase. All of those were parts of him and she loved every single one.

_I really do love you. _ she thought.

Ikuto finally released her and smiled, "Let me walk you home. I haven't seen your family yet."

Amu, slightly blushing, nodded her head and offered him a shy smile, "You're right. Ami hasn't seen you for awhile, same with my Kaa-san. They both adore you." her eyes sparkled, "Oh! And you get to meet my new little brother Shin!" Amu exclaimed and grabbed his hand. "Come on!" she led a smiling Ikuto all the way home.

"I'm home!" Amu cried out, throwing the door open. "And I brought an old friend."

Her mother poked out her head from the kitchen, "Welcome back Amu-chan, and—" when she saw Ikuto standing next to her daughter, she nearly dropped the plate that she had been putting away, "Ikuto-kun! What a pleasant surprise!" she came around the corner, balancing a two year old boy on her hip. She offered Ikuto her hand and the young man shook it firmly.

"It's nice to see you again, Hinamori-san."

"My! what a young man you've become!" her eyes sparkled mischievously. She winked, "Come to take away my Amu-chan have you?"

Amu's face burned, "K-Kaa-san!" she wailed.

Ikuto played along, "Possibly." His eyes glinted at the girl. She couldn't meet his eyes without the risk of deepening her blush.

Ikuto grinned, "I just walked her home. I might stop by another time. Good evening." He bowed and left.

Amu was blush hadn't lightened. "I-I'm going to sleep! 'night!" with that she dashed up to her sanctuary. She reached the bathroom, turned on her radio to a classical station and soaked in the tub for a long time.

When her bath was done, Amu pulled on her pajamas and began brushing her hair as she stood on her balcony overlooking the ocean. She couldn't help but feel like a princess. _That's right._ She thought with a giggle, _I'm not afraid to show my girly side anymore. _She laughed _Thank you Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia._ Amu placed a hand on her heart. A gentle warmth radiated from her fingertips to her entire body. "Also thanks to you four, I'm not afraid to admit to myself that I love Ikuto and always have." She murmured. "Good night Ikuto, wherever you are." After that, Amu lay down and slept with a smile on her face.

A tall shadow leaned against one of the pillars and smiled.

_Amu._ Ikuto thought.

Suddenly, a movement caught his eye. The young violinist narrowed his dark blue eyes. Another shadow had appeared, slightly shorter than his own silhouette. Soundlessly, the intruder crept around the girl's room. Alarm and a sense of protectiveness overcame him. Every single muscle in his wiry body was tense as the short shadow crept closer towards the sleeping girl's bed. It bent over her; Ikuto could see the twisted, ill-intentioned grin on the intruder's face. The shadow spoke, "I'm so lucky that Amu leaves her window open at night. I can stare at her to my heart's content!" a hand reached out to touch her. Ikuto was there in a flash. His hand shot out and caught the offensive limb in a vice-like grip, nearly crushing the bone. His blue eyes were daggers. "Don't you _dare_ touch her." Ikuto's voice was cold and venomous.

"W-who are you?"

Ikuto smirked, "I guess you could say a _jealous, overprotective_ boyfriend, Seiji. There is no way I'm going to let you touch her like that." Ikuto pinned the oppressor to the ground, "Leave now. And don't you _ever_ touch Amu again."

"H-how do you know my name?" Seiji stammered.

A feline smile, curled across Ikuto's face, "I have my ways. Now, _get out of here!_"

Seiji was immediately released and scampered out the window.

Ikuto sighed and stood, amazed at how Amu had _slept_ through the whole ordeal. He shook his head fondly, "Amu…." He murmured, gently brushing stray pink strands off of her face and bent to whisper into her ear, "I won't let _anyone_ touch you, but _me_." He bent to kiss her forehead and smiled, "it won't be too much longer, Amu. I'll wait as long as it takes for you to grow up, but," a grin teased at his lips once again, "something tells me that the wait won't be long at all."

She moaned and turned her sleeping face towards him and mumbled in her sleep, "Ikuto….." then went back to that peaceful smile.

He rested his hand on her head and quietly said, "Good night, Amu. Sleep well. I know I will." With that he silently left as he had come.

Done! Thanks to xxAngelicHonestyxx for being my first reviewer! It made me feel happy  
>I'm going to attempt to get up at least half of the chapters up for this one, which means at least to chapter 10 ;)<p>

I do not own Shugo Chara….

Chap 10

A couple weeks later…..

Amu lay sprawled on the almost vacant beach and sighed heavily.

"I'm so bored…." She whined to herself, heaving another depressing sigh as she rolled onto her side. Everyone was out of town. _Everyone_. But, the nice thing was that they all at least were able to see Ikuto more than once since his return.

Amu sighed and closed her eyes ticking off what everyone was doing right now in her head. Utau was doing a filming job and of course, Kukai had gone with her. Those two were inseparable. Amu smiled and continued her list. Tadase had gone somewhere with Nagi, Kairi and their respective families. Rima was with her parents and even Rin had gone somewhere with Yaya's family. Amu giggled, Tsubasa-kun was so big now…

Amu curled up into a little ball on the sand, enjoying the sun's warmth on her eyelids briefly. Unbidden, those five faces popped into her head. Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and Yoru. She heard their little voices in her mind as she reminisced back to when she had her powers. Cleansing 'X' and '?' eggs; finding out the Embryo was more of a place, rather than a thing; helping Hikaru-kun find his Heart's Egg….it had been normal at the time, now it was a fond memory. A tear fell from her eyes as she remembered all of the fun times she had back then. The most fun thing was being able to get to know Utau and Ikuto and everyone else. _And,_she thought, _and…._ The image of the young man filled her mind, down to the tiniest blue strand of hair over his eyes, _falling in love with him._ She thought as another tear fell.

A teasing voice suddenly said, "Oi! Oi! Hinamori Amu crying? That's something you don't see every day."

Amu sat straight up and nearly bonked heads with Ikuto who had peering over her.

She gasped, "I-Ikuto!" she exclaimed, breathless as he leaned over her, their foreheads nearly touching. That charming mischievous smirk crossed his face, "I haven't seen you in one of those before…" he said, tone low and sultry.

Amu, realizing he meant her two piece swimsuit, flushed and threw a towel around her exposed midriff. "PERVERT!" she yelled, about to slap him when he caught her arm.

"Me? The pervert? I don't think so….." he grinned again and pulled her up and against him, wrapping his arms around her. Amu blushed prettily.

After a few moments of silence, Amu heard Ikuto's voice in her ear, "I haven't been seeing you around, Amu." He was borderline whining, "Are you avoiding me?" his voice was teasing and gentle. Like always. Amu could scarcely breath, being so close to him. She felt his chest rise and fall; she was again aware of his arms around her.

_Why must he do this to me?_ She wondered as she looked up at him, blushing when blue met amber.

"Well?" he grinned. Amu's flush deepened.

"N-not r-really. I just-" she fumbled for words, _he's so close!_

"Liar." Ikuto accused, straight into her ear, "I know you too well, _Little Girl." _ His grin was daring.

Suddenly, Amu remembered the day when he had first attempted to open her lock. He hadn't even been as close as he was now, although…He called her 'Little Girl' then too. Again, the pink rose to her cheeks. Ikuto breathed onto her neck; she heard his soft chuckle. Amu finally tore her eyes away from his. Ikuto grinned and brought her chin back up. He softly said, "I still do you know."

"Do what?"

"Love you. It really hasn't changed much." His eyes twinkled with mischief and a second emotion that Amu hadn't seen before. Sincerity.

Her flush only progressed worse. It crept along her neck, reaching the tips of her ears. Her back was to him. When had she turned around? Ikuto brought the girl fairly close and rested his chin on her shoulder with a pathetic sigh, "You still don't believe me?"

Amu couldn't say a word. _So…close!_ She thought, heart racing.

A smile she couldn't see, "I can hear that you know." He squeezed her gently, "What do I have to make you believe me, Amu?" his voice was so honest…..so sad….. Amu's breath caught in her lungs.

_I know he loves me._ Amu thought, _I can clearly see it in his eyes every time he looks at me. This…longing….._desire_. He seems to be afraid that if he lets go of me, that I'll be gone to him forever. That's why he never wants to let me go. He's afraid of what could happen._

"Amu?" Ikuto query was gentle.

The girl's heart leaped within her, "I know." She quietly said and turned around in his arms. , _Don't worry Ikuto. I won't disappear._ She raised a hand to his cheek, caressing it gently with her fingertips, "I know you love me, Ikuto. I believe you." her smile was gentle and sweet as her fingers simply rested on his face.

Ikuto couldn't hide the shock in his eyes.

"Surprised?" her tone was still gentle, teasing.

Ikuto grinned and kissed her fingertips, "Yes, and happy."

Amu had a sweetly confused look in her eyes, "About what?"

Ikuto close his eyes and whispered under his breath, "Baka. Don't look like that. It weakens my resolve almost to nothing."

"Nani?"

Ikuto opened his eyes and stared into her own, "Nothing." His fingers gently wove themselves into her hair as his palm rested on her cheek. His lips were centimeters above hers. Amu could feel the gentle puffs of air when he murmured, "Happy that you share my feelings." The hand wrapped around her waist tightened slightly. Amu didn't mind it. Somehow, in Ikuto's hold, she felt secure. It had always been that way, ever since he held her that first time.

Ikuto smiled, "Just say it Amu. No one can hear you," his voice dropped, "but me."

A brilliant smile lit her face as she quietly answered, "I love you Ikuto. I really do. I finally understood, not too terribly long ago, that it wasn't Tadase-kun who held the key to my heart." She giggled at the pun, "It was you and _only_ you."

"Amu…." He began, "I love you." he pulled her towards him, sealing their confessions with a kiss. His arm moved to her back, just as Amu reached to hug his neck.

**A/N: **I think this chapter is especially sweet Amu already knows how Ikuto feels about her, he just wanted her to hear it again ^_^

I do not own Shugo Chara…..

Chap 11

Four pairs of eyes watched the exchange between Ikuto and Amu. They saw the way that Ikuto held her and the kiss that they had shared with each other. The owners of the eyes all smiled at each other.

"Finally." Rima said to Nagi, "finally she accepts his feelings." She smiled.

Nagi nodded and squeezed her hand gently.

"I'm so happy for them!" Rin spoke up and looked at Tadase, "I wasn't there when all of you were working together, but, from what you've told me, Ikuto-san has loved Amu for a long time, right?" her eyes sparkled.

Tadase was silent for a moment, watching the two. Strangely, he felt sad.

"Tadase-kun?" Rin asked, confused, "Are you all right?"

He slightly clenched his fist and said, "I lost to that black cat in the end." He smiled and looked down and Rin, "Before, I would have been even sadder than I am now, but," he took Rin's hand, "I have you now."

The girl flushed.

Tadase smiled, "I guess Amu-chan will always have a special place in my heart, she's just that way."

Nagi and Rima smiled, "She is." They said in unison.

Tadase turned his gaze back to the two figures embracing on the beach, "But, Amu-chan belongs to Ikuto-ni-san. She brought him almost single-handedly from the pit of despair he was rapidly sinking into. She is his and his alone."

"We all saw it coming." Nagi spoke up, "Ever since she saved him from Director Hoshina by opening her heart to him. It was inevitable."

"And while Ikuto was away, she was so depressed." Rima picked up, "Amu loved him even then."

"And I just want the both of them to be happy." Tadase finished, rising from his crouch, "Come. We've seen enough. Let's go."

A fifth pair of eyes glared at Ikuto and Amu.

"Just look at how he's holding her. All possessive-like! Like she's his favorite toy!" Seiji grumbled and clenched his fist, "I will make Amu come to me. No matter what. That college guy won't stop me!"

Ikuto was just holding Amu now, enjoying the sensation of her being willingly in his arms. She had laid her head on his shoulder and was breathing gently, almost as if she were sleeping. Ikuto knew she wasn't though. He murmured into her ear, "Amu, the last thing I want is to let go of you, but, I should probably take you home."

Amu opened her eyes, "Hai." She said beginning to move her head, somewhat hesitantly.

Ikuto held her a little tighter, "One last thing before we go back." Ikuto kissed the side of her neck lightly. Amu blushed at the slight pressure.

He smiled, "There. _Now_ we can leave."

Amu gathered her things together and wrapped the towel around her swimsuit. She started walking, deeply engrossed in her thoughts, _At least he didn't kiss that back of my neck._ She was relaxed her shoulders she was so relieved.

Ikuto saw it. In the blink of an eye, Ikuto was behind her. He wrapped his arms about her, hugging her from behind. "I could do much more you know. Don't act so relieved _Little Girl_. It's dangerous." His arms went around her waist, his fingers seeming to lightly brush the exposed skin. His breath was on her neck, Amu thought she could feel his lips. He pulled her towards him and murmured, "But I won't." he let go of her and simply took her hand. "Come on."

I do not own Shugo Chara…

Chap 12

When the two reached the Hinamori residence, Ikuto asked as he walked in, "Isn't anybody else here with you?" unbridled worry was in his tone.

Amu shook her head, "No, they're all gone for several days."

"And you're here alone? Amu! That's dangerous!" Ikuto exclaimed, alarmed, "Who knows what could happen to a girl like you!"

Amu was pleasantly surprised by his sudden uncharacteristic outburst. She faced him; her head cocked cutely, "Ikuto? Are you worried about me?"

At her obliviously cute head gesture, Ikuto's heart throbbed; he closed his eyes, attempting to calm his racing pulse, "This is what I mean you Baka!" he whispered harshly and opened his eyes when he was able to stifle the sudden urge that had arisen up in him, "A seventeen year old girl in a big house with plenty places for creeps to hide; located in a secluded area, should _not_ be by herself!" he crossed his arms.

"Really? I do it all the time….." was her genuinely innocent reply.

Ikuto sighed, _So naïve._ Then said, "Just give me your cell."

Amu obeyed without question.

Ikuto took it from her, casually noting the Yoru-like charm on it and found the entry he had been looking for.

"ikuto?" was Amu's question.

"Mushi? Mushi?" came Mrs. Hinamori's voice over the receiver.

"Hinamori-san, this is Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Ah! Ikuto-kun!" she sounded delighted, "What can I do for you?"

"I would like permission to stay with Amu until you return." He asked

_Straight to the point as always_. Amu thought, leaning against a doorpost for a few moments, then silently went upstairs to wash up.

"My! My! Our Amu-chan means a lot to you, doesn't she?"

Ikuto's voice softened, "She does."

"Well, I don't see any problem with it. Let me ask her Tou-san."

Silence.

Ikuto could just see Amu's father panicking when his wife asked him.

Mrs. Hinamori came back on, sounding slightly dizzy, "He said that it was fine. We're not going to be back for at least a week. Take care of our Amu-chan."

Ikuto smiled, surprised and relieved that they trusted him to such a level, "I promise. Goodbye."

"Bye!" _click._

Ikuto walked upstairs and knocked on Amu's door. He could hear faint music coming from the other side.

"Hang on just a minute!" came Amu's voice, she opened the door.

Ikuto smirked down at her, "Looks like I'm your bodyguard for a little bit."

Amu was stunned to silence. A flush slowly crept up her neck, "R-really?"

Ikuto's eyes glittered, "Do you doubt me?" his tone was smug.

"G-give me a minute then I'll show you to your room." She said, and retreated back into her room. She stood on her balcony trying to gather her thoughts. Ikuto was staying in her home _legally?_ Again, her mind was brought back to yet another awkward point in time….when Ikuto had been discovered five years ago. Her Kaa-san had said, "I can't let you stay here anymore."

_She didn't let him stay when I was almost twelve. Kaa-san really didn't have anything to worry about even with Ikuto being seventeen and my being naïve._ She flushed, _But now? When I'm seventeen and Ikuto is twenty-two? Kids get into trouble at my age and Ikuto….._ her thought trailed off. _Kaa-san trusts us a lot. Maybe Ikuto did mature quite a bit. He's definitely not as bad as when he was seventeen….._Amu smiled and went back to the door. Ikuto was waiting patiently on the other side like always. Amu smiled a bit shyly and looked up at the tall man. "C-come this way. There is a guest room here, or you can take the couch."

Ikuto grinned wickedly, "What about your room? We fit in it before…."

Crimson was all he saw. Amu pointed a finger at him, "Only because you needed my help!" Amu insisted, smiling coyly, "That is not going to happen again." She added as an afterthought, "Especially since I'm older now."

Ikuto bent to say in her ear, "And what's that got to do with anything? It's still the same age-difference…."

Amu blushed and turned away, "I-I didn't say anything like that!"

Ikuto smirked, "Or course you didn't…."

The seventeen year old didn't reply, but instead, opened a door almost exactly across from her room, "H-here it is."

Ikuto sensed her nervousness at his being so near her. He paused for a minute, "I think I'll camp out on the couch."

Amu's relief was apparent, "Okay, then I'll get you a blanket and a pillow. Mine and the guest room are the only ones on this level. So if you need anything, you can find my room easily. Just let me know."

"Anything?" the suggestiveness was thick.

Amu burned, once again, "Oh be quiet you." she muttered, shoving a blanket and two pillows into his arms, "And go to sleep." She smiled and shooed him away, turning her back to him. Bad idea.

That devilish smirk was back. Quicker than a flash of lightening, Ikuto moved the bedding to one arm and grabbed Amu's waist with the other, pulling her tightly against him. Again. Amu found herself tucked underneath Ikuto's chin.

"Your hair smells nice." He teased, taking an exaggerated whiff.

Bright red.

"H-how did you—" Amu began, still blown away at his speed.

"While I was away, my fighting skills improved quite a bit. You'd be surprised at how many guys think that musicians are weak." His eyes glinted, his hold tightened, "and I had you to practice on."

Her cheeks couldn't get any redder. She valiantly tried to put up a struggle, but, Ikuto just held on.

"I am **not** a practice dummy!" she huffed.

"Yes you are. My practice dummy for fighting," a smirk, lips brushed her ears, "and other things….."

"W-wha—"

Ikuto chuckled and released her, "I'm just kidding Amu."

He headed downstairs.

Amu lay on her bed and took her robe off. She _had_ to keep it on, especially with Ikuto and his perverted mind there. She turned to face her window and sighed. She really wouldn't have cared to cover herself up when she were younger, but as soon as she hit fifteen, things began to change. She hugged her little plushie black cat. How she wished her girls were here. She closed her eyes and touched her heart.

Ikuto lay on the couch, happy to give Amu some space. He was having a hard time restraining himself. He was bored now, and wanted to go bug poor Amu again, but refrained. Insomnia didn't help either…..

The young man stared at the ceiling when Yoru's little face popped into his head. He smiled. They had both had so many adventures Ikuto couldn't count them! He missed him badly. He knew what he wanted to do, _that's_ why Yoru disappeared.

"Amu's disappeared too, but, she's still pretty uncertain." Ikuto smiled, _he_ had plans for her, but she didn't know that….._yet._ The young man smiled at the thought, then fell right asleep.

I do not own Shugo Chara….

Chap 13

Around midnight…..

Ikuto's eyes flew open. Something had awakened him. Fearing the worst, he threw off his blanket and raced up the stairs to Amu's bedroom.

Seiji silhouette appeared again as he headed directly to Amu's bed. Her face was untroubled, her breaths peaceful and deep. A tranquil smile graced her slumbering face.

"Ikuto….." she uttered. Seiji's blood boiled.

"Him again huh?" he muttered spitefully, "how can you fall for someone like _that?_" he lowered his head and cupped her cheek. His lips came lower and lower. Instantly, Amu's eyes shot open. She opened her mouth to scream, but Seiji's hand was quick. The girl struggled violently, her screams were muffled by the offensive hand. The boy bent to whisper in her ear, "Now, now you shouldn't struggle so much. I am much stronger than you are. Play nice." a nasty smirk crossed his face. Amu's eyes widened even more, her struggles becoming more urgent. Seiji bent lower and lower, his hot breath gagged her.

_Help me Ikuto! HELP ME!_ She thought, frightened.

As if an answer, her door slammed open, nearly ripping off its hinges. A blue and black hurricane tore in. Amu felt familiar hands around her. Almost simultaneously, she witnessed a well-aimed kick that sent Seiji flying against the wall. He gasped and clutched his chest.

"The police are on their way." Ikuto informed the trembling Amu in his arms. He turned murderous eyes towards the offender, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HER!" he bellowed, his eyes daggers.

Amu clutched him sobbing.

Ikuto smoothed her hair, "Did anything happen?" he gently asked.

Amu could only shake her head.

Ikuto was relieved, "Good."

Police filed into the room and immediately knew what had happened. They approached Seiji with a pair of handcuffs. With a snap, Seiji was detained.

"You're hereby under arrest for harassment and attempted assault." They shoved him out of the door.

The Police Chief walked over to Ikuto and Amu, "Thank you for your call. This guy has been wanted for cases similar to Hinamori-san's. Your girlfriend should be safe now." He bowed and left.

Amu was momentarily stunned, "G-girlfriend?"

Ikuto grinned mischievously, "You might as well be. It was the fastest way to get them here."

Amu flushed and leaned on Ikuto's strong chest, "I really don't care now."

Ikuto wrapped his arms around her more securely. She clutched his shirt sleeve.

"It's all right. You're safe now." He murmured and pressed his lips softly to her temple.

A moment of silence. Amu's voice broke through it, "You know, I was wrong about that first night."

"What do you mean?" Ikuto asked.

"I said 'you haven't changed' but I was wrong," she looked up at him in awe, "You _have_ changed."

Ikuto smiled and clasped her tighter, "In what ways?"

Amu thought for a minute then answered, "Your eyes. Before you left, they seemed a little sad still, and burdened. They're not anymore. You seem happier."

"Really?" Ikuto hid his surprise with a smirk, "you must have gotten pretty close to them to stare at them long enough to notice that."

Amu blushed, "You're naughtiness hasn't changed though. In fact, I think it's gotten even _worse." _She muttered.

Ikuto, still smirking, tightened his hold and brought his lips to her ear, brushing up against it, "Are you sure you want to say that Amu? You happen to be tiny and I'm still holding you." his tone became sultry yet again, "I might not be able to resist such a cute and spirited girl for too long."

Amu shivered at his touch and voice, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, it felt good…her breath quickened as she felt Ikuto's head rise deliberately, as if making sure she could feel his lips hover centimeters above her neck before completely lifting it. Mischief was rampant in his smile his tone lowered seductively, "Little, spirited girls are irresistible to some, _especially_ to me." He finally released her.

"Pervert." Amu muttered.

Ikuto chuckled, "Now go to sleep." He commanded and shut the door quietly behind him. Amu sighed and pulled the covers over her head, instantly falling asleep.

Ikuto waited outside of Amu's door, until he was certain that she was asleep. He poked his head inside to make sure then returned to his couch.

I had fun writing out this chapter  
>But, now that I think about it something in this chapter seems to be similar to a part in an Amuto oneshot that I read a little while ago, I don't think I was writing this story when I read it…..so, whoever that was I'm sorry! If I wrote something similar to you I didn't mean it! Honest!Please don't be mad at me or doubt my honesty! I really didn't mean it!<p>

I do not own Shugo Chara or whatever fanfiction that I _**think**_ this is similar to….

Chap 14

When Amu woke up the next morning, last night seemed to be a bad dream.

_All that really didn't happen last night….did it?"_ she though as she stumbled downstairs half-asleep in her pajamas and open robe. "Seji-kun didn't try to kiss me and Ikuto is at his apartment downtown, right?" she opened the fridge, mumbling.

"Wrong." A voice said amusedly from behind her. Amu whirled to see Ikuto leaning against the counter, arms crossed, grinning at her.

Amu was so surprised, that she dropped the milk carton she was holding. In a minute, Ikuto appeared and caught it mid-air. He rose to his full height, towering over poor Amu, "Careful about that. You don't want to clean up a bigger mess, right?" his eyes sparkled.

Amu, suddenly shy, turned away.

Ikuto chuckled and threaded his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him.

"I don't like being ignored. You above all people should know that…."

"You're a cat to the core." Amu accused, not looking at him.

"How is that?" he asked, amused.

"Only a cat would make the demands that you make on me."

Ikuto chuckled and yanked her closer. Amu's head met with his chest. She blushed and stiffened slightly, heart pounding."

Ikuto was silent then sighed, "Relax you. I'm not going to do anything behind your parent's back" his smile was feline-like, "For now." He released her.

Amu whirled, hair whirling with her. "W-what do you mean 'for now'?" she backed against the fridge door. When her back met the cold steel, her head shot up. Ikuto's smile wasn't just mischievous, it was downright perverted. He took one step towards her and braced his hands on either side of her, leaning over terribly close; he grabbed her chin in his elegant fingers, "Exactly what I said."

Amu's expression was downright fearful.

Ikuto hid his grin _Amu._ He thought then said after a few moments of silence, "Just kidding." And straightened his back.

Amu's cheeks were burnt to a crisp, "PERVERTED JERK! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" she shouted and ran up the stairs, slamming the door behind her.

He chuckled. Her reactions…they were just priceless!

"Aren't you being a little too mean to her?" a woman's voice said from the door, "Just what are you doing here anyway nii-san?" a slim blond figure leaned against the main door, arms crossed, eyebrow quirked. Ikuto smiled, "That's something coming from you Utau." He crossed his arms as well, "Aren't you always mean to her?" he smirked.

Utau's cheeks now burst into bloom, "Hmph! I was going to come and keep Amu company, but," she smiled at her older brother, "it looks she's completely fine without me." She narrowed her eyes at him as she turned to leave, "Don't do anything stupid nii-san."

Ikuto leaned against the wall and grinned as his sister left.

I hope my author's note in the last chapter didn't discourage anyone from reading this, please hang in there! Have faith that this author is not a cheat! There are only five more chapters left!

I do not own Shugo Chara…

Chap 15

Amu had changed out of her pajamas and now lay sprawled out on her bed. She sighed and curled up into a ball, closing her eyes. She smiled, "Maa! That Ikuto!" she laughed, covering her eyes with the back of her hand, "I know he's joking, but still when he gets that close to me, and says stupid things like that, my heart pounds and my breath—and common sense— leave. I don't know how else to react!" she sighed again.

"And he loves every single second of it, ne? Amu-chan?" came a little voice.

Amu's eyes flew open, "Miki?" she gasped, her eyes darted around.

"I'm inside of you, remember Amu-chan?"

"All of us are!" Ran's energetic voice trumpeted.

"But we still love you Amu-chan!" came Dia's voice.

"I wish I could hug you guys….." the seventeen year old whispered.

"Why don't you hug Ikuto-san instead-desu?" Su innocently suggested.

"Su!" Ran and Miki chorused reproachfully. Amu blushed and hugged her pillow.

"I can't." she said quietly, closing her eyes once again.

"Why not?" Dia asked gently. Amu could almost see the yellow chara float down and pat her old partner's head with a small hand.

Amu curled up even more, "He's so far ahead of me already. He _knows_ who he wants to be. I don't. I'm still so confused about everything." Giant tears rolled down her cheeks, "But I just don't know!"

Ikuto stood on the other side of the door. He heard her muffled comments. Every. Single. One of them. He sighed and opened the door, quietly creeping into the room. He used the cat-like grace he still possessed to muffle his movements. It was just as he had thought.

Amu went on, not even noticing Ikuto's presence in her room, "I don't know why you guys disappeared two years ago! I was still unsure of what I wanted to do. I still am now!

"Who said anything about us disappearing?" Miki said. Amu sensed a tiny shadow over her eyes. They snapped open and sure enough, there were four little figures floating in front of her. She blinked her eyes.

"Amu-chan!" Ran said.

"Amu-chan!" Miki echoed.

"Amu-chan!" Su repeated.

"Amu-chan!" Dia beamed.

She stared at them and gasped, covering he mouth, "Ran! Miki! Su! Dia! You're really all here!"

"Yup!" Miki said.

"We couldn't leave you by yourself!" Ran chimed in.

Amu embraced them, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Ikuto smiled.

Dia saw him and cocked her head to the side.

Ikuto put a finger to his lips, motioning her to not say a word. He winked and tiptoed to the bed. Dia smiled.

"We still love you Amu-chan!" Dia said kindly.

"I still can't believe it!" she exclaimed.

Ikuto had reached his destination. Gently, he lay down on her bed, behind her.

"Ikuto! Ikuto!" Amu called, not noticing the shift in weight, until she felt his arms wind themselves around her waist securely. "Yes?" he said into her ear.

She started, obviously surprised that the man had come in and even lay down on her bed without her knowing. She was too excited to give it much thought.

She released her hold on her Shugo Chara and lay on her back. Ikuto still held her, "Look! Look!" The four figures circled above them.

Ikuto smiled and pulled her closer, "Yes, I am."

Amu didn't notice.

"Are you really Ikuto?" Ran inquired suspiciously.

"You don't look anything like him." Miki went on.

"I wonder if Ikuto-san can still see us-desu?" Su wondered, waving a hand above his eyes.

"Yes, I still can." He replied, chuckling from his position on the bed. Amu laughed and hugged his neck, obliviously.

There was a collective gasp from the four.

"Ikuto-kun got so tall-desu…." Su observed in awe, going the length of his lanky body from the tip of his shoes, to the top of his head, "Even from this angle-desu."

Ikuto chuckled; Amu wondered why the rumble was so close…..

Miki snickered and said into Amu's ear, "Are you letting him hug you now?"

Suddenly, Amu realized how they were lying down. Her eyes widened. She was facing Ikuto and he had his hands around her waist, while she had hers around his neck. Their chests nearly touched. She blushed, but for some reason couldn't tear her gaze away from his serious blue eyes. Ikuto looked deep into her own. He pulled her closer to his body and exhaled slowly, eyes closed. "You're the only woman who makes me act this way Amu. Prepare for your punishment."

Amu and the Chara's eyes widened.

Ikuto's eyes snapped open and his lips met hers. His arms clutched her small waist. Amu's hands tightened around his neck, and before she knew it, she was kissing him back. One of his hands had moved from her waist to her back, pressing her even closer to him.

When they finally broke off, both were breathless.

Amu's cheeks once again burned at the thought of how she had just kissed Ikuto.

Ikuto chuckled and answered Miki's question, "Yes, she is."

Silence.

Ran broke it with an exultant, "HYU! HYU!"

Amu's eyes flashed to the pink chara, "R-ran!"

"You are aren't you? and…" he smirked devilishly, "you just kissed me too. I'm quite impressed at how well you do. You're a natural." His eyes glinted.

"Not you too!" Amu closed her eyes, "You started it!"

"And you improved it. You didn't even resist me." He smirked yet again.

Amu's breath was arrested.

Ikuto chuckled again and let her breath then said to the charas, "I guess Amu still needs you huh?"

Amu burned, "IKUTO!"

"That's right-desu!" Su cheerily replied.

"Agreed!" Ran and Miki chorused.

"That's our Amu-chan!" the four sang.

"Guys!" Amu wailed.

They all laughed, Amu couldn't help buy join in not matter what, "Come here you four troublemakers." She laughed and opened her arms.

Ikuto feigned shock, "I don't count?"

Amu rolled her eyes, "You're already holding me."  
>"Wai!" all four charas exclaimed happily, rushing into the space between Ikuto and Amu.<p>

She laughed and snuggled them, not caring if she was snuggling close to Ikuto. She was too happy.

Ikuto didn't object of course and pulled her closer, the four charas sandwiched between them.

**A/N:** ^_^ I LOVE THE WAY THIS WAS REWRITTEN!  
>I like it so much better!<br>5 more to go!  
>I hope you guys won't hate me….I'm kinda leaving you hanging. I didn't expect to get to chap 15. Please don't hate me for leaving you to anticipate the last 5 chapters in May!<p>

I do not own Shugo Chara….  
>HIIIIIIIIIII!<br>This is typed from school right now. It's the beginning of the semester and I don't have that much homework…yet.  
>Ikuto might be a little out of character in the last few chapters. I hope it doesn't bother you guys….<br>Anyway, this won't even be posted until I'm on my way home, but, I just felt like saying that

Chap 16

Later that day, Amu randomly decided to camp out on the beach with her girls.

"It's such a nice day out, and the night is going to be absolutely beautiful." She murmured as she packed the food.

Ikuto, silent as ever, walked in and right behind her. Deliberately, he reached over her shoulder and stuck his hand in the bag, feeling around in the bag. "There's not enough food."

Amu jumped and exclaimed, "Ikuto!"

Ikuto drew out a sandwich and held it above the short girl's head. "You expect to share this with me?" his eyes glinted.

"Hey!" Amu exclaimed, jumping up to snatch it out of his hand. Ikuto dangled it just out of her reach, "I didn't say you couldn't come!" she pouted, "I just thought you wouldn't want to come." She leaped for it again.

Just as she was in midair, a mischievous grin crossed Ikuto's face. Quick as a blink, his arm snaked around Amu (the other still dangling the sandwich out of her reach if I might add) and held her against him. "Oh? Now why wouldn't I come?" his grip tightened slightly.

Amu was flustered and blushed….._again_. _Why does this guy do this to me? He _thrives_ in making me blush! _She looked away, "I-I didn't see you as the type that likes to have nighttime picnics on the beach. That it was too childish."

Amu saw a sparkle in his eyes in her peripheral vision when he said, "Nothing is too childish for me."

Her flush deepened, she stammered out the next words, "I-I forgot that you're just a big kid anyway."

"That's true." Ikuto smiled, "Either way, I'm coming. I just need to stop by my place and grab a few things…..Can you live without me for that long?" the sparkle turned into a glint.

Amu whipped her head around, a coy smile on her lips, "That and _much_ longer." She replied spiritedly.

Regardless of her bravado, Ikuto saw the blush blossom on her cheeks, no matter how much her eyes were burning with friendly rivalry.

His smile turned flirtatious, he bent down and purposefully breathed on her neck before he said, "Is that so, _Amu_?"

The way he said her name in her made her heart skip a beat. Ikuto felt the skip and nuzzled her neck slightly, "I'll be back." He murmured against the soft skin, pressing his lips against it. He mentally smirked when he also felt the temperature spike up.

Amu, Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia were stunned to absolute silence.

"The Black Cat strikes again!" Ran exclaimed, "Ikuto still pulls you right in!"

"It's love-desu!" Su trumpeted.

"Su! You're starting to sound like El again!" Miki whined.

Dia floated up to Amu's face and said quietly, while the other three were going at it, "Ikuto-san loves you Amu-chan. Can't you feel it?"

The sensation of his arms around her waist as he had lain down behind her that morning brought a gentle smile to her face, "Aa. I know." She giggled, "He's so much gentler now even though he hides it behind a teasing veneer, but I can sense this softness that he never had before." She hugged herself, "Whatever happened to him when he travelled, made the gentle, teasing Ikuto come out of his shell. I can see it every now and then, between teases." She laughed softly.

"When you love someone, it's only natural for you to desire to be more tender towards them." Dia said smiling, "I think Ikuto-san has always wanted to treat you the way he does now, he might have been afraid to when you were both fighting each other. But, when he left, he was without you for so long, that those feelings and desires only grew. Then, when he saw and held you for the first time since his return, he didn't care anymore. Now all he wants is to be as close to you as he possibly can be." Dia finished.

Amu thought about what the yellow chara said as she kept packing, "You're right Dia." Amu said quietly, "I know where you're coming from and how Ikuto feels." She bit her lip thoughtfully and went on, "When we were enemies, I squashed my feelings for him down and tried to fill the void with Tadase-kun. I didn't even want that cat-boy to touch me!" she smiled, "But, after Easter was disbanded, and Ikuto went away, my feelings began to mature. I thought about him every day. I dreamed about him. I even sang songs to the wind, hoping by some small chance Ikuto would be able to sense the words that I was sending him. I know it was kind of silly, but, I just missed him so much. And now that he's back, I let him hold me, touch me, and kiss me willingly. When he teases me, I enjoy it. When he looks at me, I can't look away. When I feel his breath….." her heart jumped in response.

Amu packed the last sandwich and went up to her room to pack her clothes and sleeping bag. She heard the door slam open and slam shut. She poked her head out just enough to see a blue and black blur hauling a backpack and sleeping bag as if the rather heavy items were air.

Amu sighed, "Guys have it so easy." She mumbled, turning her back to the open door and kept packing.

She was struggling to roll her rather bulky sleeping bag up when she sensed a shadow behind her. A strong, but deft musician's hand covered hers. She felt his solid chest against her back as he bent with her, "Like this." Ikuto's deep voice instructed as he guided her hands with his as he rolled it up. When they were done, his hands left hers and wrapped gently around her waist and pulled her almost into his lap. He rested his chin on her head, "See?"

Amu blushed, but strangely wasn't surprised, "T-thank you." she stammered.

The man smiled and dropped a quick kiss on her head, not saying a word.

_Tonight is going to be interesting._ Amu though as they sat for a few minutes _He better not pull anything._

**A/N: **Done!  
>As you can tell, Dia is definitely my favorite chara, then comes Ran and the others.<p>

I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA…..  
>YAY! ^_^ all caps is fun<br>sorry, feeling kinda random…

**Chap 17**

It was very late in the day when Ikuto, Amu, and her Shugo Chara took off. It was a silent walk, but not unpleasant, at least not for Ikuto. He was just happy to be with Amu, no matter how quiet she was. He smiled.

Amu saw it, "What?" she asked, kneeling down and rolling out the blanket that she had brought.

"Nothing."

"Uh-huh. Sure." Amu replied, rising from her position and darting behind a rock to change out of her street clothes and into her swimming suit. After depositing her jeans and tank top at the site and not seeing Ikuto around, she climbed to the top of the rock and gazed down at the water. Suddenly, she felt hands wrap around her exposed midsection from behind her and felt the rush of air as whoever it was jumped off the rock, not letting go of her. She on to the neck of her attacker for dear life, "W-what's going—" before she could finish, they had hit the water.

She sputtered when she surfaced.

"Who's there!" she demanded looking frantically around. No one. Then, the same arms encircle themselves around her and pull her down beneath the surface again. The girl struggled, but those arms held true. They didn't budge with all of her thrashing. The ribbon that had been holding back her magenta hair had either fallen out or was taken out so now her hair floated around her. Amu looked around in the water, but couldn't see anything in the usually clear ocean. There was a flash of white as the arms tightened and brought her to the surface. Amu whirled in the water to see her attacker the droplets from her hair showered everything. Again, not a single soul. The arms seemed to move up to her shoulders _deliberately._ She knew who it was.

"You're tiny." That all too familiar voice murmured in her ear as she was pulled into a solid, wet chest. She blushed when she could feel the hard lines of his muscles.

"I-Ikuto!" she cried out, not being able to turn around.

"You're wet." He stated.

"I-I know." She stammered _And you're not wearing a shirt._ She thought.

Ikuto chuckled and released his tiny captive, "I bet I can beat you to shore." He challenged.

Amu's eyes lit up with the excitement of a contest they sparkled with determination, "You're on!" in a split second, she took off. Ikuto was right behind her, but he spared a quick glance behind them before forging ahead of her. He made it to shore first. Amu was barely seconds behind him, only then did she realize how dark it really was outside, but she was on the verge of collapsing. She lay sprawled out, half in the water and half on the sand, gasping for air. Without missing a beat, Ikuto strode into the water and swung her up in his arms, carrying her to the fire pit. He set her down and gently wrapped his blue towel around her shivering shoulders and then knelt behind her to rub her arms up and down restoring her blood flow. When her breathing and shuddering slowed, Ikuto kissed the back of her neck, "There, now that you're warmed up, I'm claiming my prize." He murmured and turned her face towards him. His eyes were serious, "Kiss me."

Amu nearly choked.

Ikuto chuckled, "Just kidding." He settled for a forehead kiss, "Now I feel like a winner."

Amu was still shocked from the incident, "H-how's that?" she stammered.

"I was kissed by a cute girl." He stated charmingly, squeezing her shoulders gently. It made Amu shiver in a good way.

"T-technically, you _kissed_ a cute girl. You weren't kissed by her."

He pulled her into his chest and murmured, "Details, details." He cupped her cheek "What matters is that I kissed you."

"O-only my forehead." Amu insisted.

"Oh? Would you like me to kiss you somewhere else?" he rested his long fingers on her lips, "Like here?" brought the same finger to her cheek, "Or here?" and finally dragged it down the length of her neck, "Here would also be a good place."

Amu was bright red. Her skin tingled where he had touched her.

Ikuto laughed and brought his finger back to her lips. His dark blue eyes peered deeply into her amber. He lightly traced the outline of her lips; the temptation was almost too strong. He opted for one of his charming smiles, "I really _could_ do more to you, but I will resist."

She visibly untensed. Ikuto used it to his advantage and brought her close to him, "But, I can't say I'll resist for long." He released her before he did something. His claim was more truthful than he let on. _This girl really tests my limits. I have a difficult time controlling myself now._ He thought.

Amu's chara were silent.

Then Su floated up to Ikuto and scrutinized him as he built the fire for the night, trying to hide the trembling in his hands from his near-slip of control.

Ikuto was amused, "Yes?" he answered.

"Ikuto-san is going to marry Amu-chan isn't he? So he can hug and kiss her all he wants right-desu?"

Amu burned and hurried behind the rock to change.

Ikuto smiled at her reaction, "Shh….don't tell anyone."

Suu was ecstatic, "Roger-desu!" and floated away.

Ikuto chuckled and threw one last log on the fire and looked back over the ocean. His sharp eyes caught what he had been expecting to see. The unmistakable dorsal fins of group of sharks, _exactly_ where Amu had been swimming stood out in the night. He wiped his forehead. "It's a good thing I got her out of there so quickly. I was afraid of them." He returned his gaze back to the cluster of man-eating fish. Dia wasn't too far away.

Amu was attempting to compose herself behind the boulder.

"Marriage? No way! Ikuto enjoys making me feel uncomfortable, that's all." She murmured, leaning against the granite as she closed her eyes.

"Is that so?" a voice said from her right. Amu's eyes flew open to see Ikuto leaning over her. She gasped, "I-Ikuto!"

A ghost of a smile crossed his lips as he leaned against the rock at her side. Amu watched him carefully.

"Why so suspicious?" he asked, opening one eye, "I'm not going to do anything." He straightened and pulled her against his chest, whispering, "At least not yet."

Amu's little heart raced as he brought her as close as he possibly could. She felt his arm tighten around her waist, and his hand on her back as each of his fingers seemed to apply pressure to her skin.

"Just relax Amu." Ikuto murmured in a somewhat serious tone, "I only want to hold you right now."

Amu could hear his smile when he said, "Is that so wrong?"

She shook her head and suppressed a shiver. Whether it was from the cool breeze or the delight of having Ikuto hold her, she didn't know.

His voice said gently into her ear, "Let's get you to the fire."

He led her to the warmest spot.

Amu sat down with her back against the cliff face (for the fire itself was built in a semi-overhang) and looked up at the stars. She let out a delighted sigh as her amber eyes sparkled, "The stars are so pretty tonight!" again, she shivered. Drat. Her body wasn't going to let her enjoy it.

With a smile and an invisible shake of his head, Ikuto got up and dropped a rather large blanket around her shoulders then sat back down, "Here." He simply said and arranged it more comfortably before putting his own arm around her.

Amu was quiet.

Ikuto quite suddenly felt a heavy warmth over his legs. He looked down at Amu's bowed pink head.

"I-I just don't want you to catch a cold." Was her quiet explanation.

His heart swelled, he bent and put his lips on her ear as he whispered, "Thank you Amu." He thought for a moment that the temperature on her ear increased. He held back a chuckle.

Seconds later, there was a small bump on his shoulder. Ikuto looked down to see that the girl beside him had fallen asleep on his shoulder of all places. A tender smile (one that Amu would see many times in the years to come ;) ) crossed his face as he pulled her gently into his side, dropping a soft kiss on her head, "Good night, Amu." He murmured before he too fell asleep.

I do not own Shugo Chara…

Chap 18

A few hours later, Amu awoke. She had heard something. She opened her eyes and was stunned. First of all, she had become aware of how she had fallen asleep and more importantly, _who_ was holding her. _His_ arm was around her shoulders, and his other was around her waist, holding her snuggly against his side. Her cheeks flamed. The next minute she was stunned a second time.

"I can feel the heat radiating off of your face." Ikuto's quiet voice was suddenly heard. His arm tightened around her waist. Amu was about to say something when one of Ikuto's graceful fingers silenced her. He opened one of his blue eyes slowly and looked directly at Amu. "Shh…don't say a word and don't move. I was followed."

Amu's eyes widened with curiosity and fear as they watched in silence the silhouette stalking about their camp.

She gasped beneath Ikuto's fingers.

Ikuto's body heat moved closer, he rubbed her back comfortingly.

The intruder poked his head into the empty sleeping bags, his lips curled back in a sneer and he stalked away.

Ikuto removed his finger from her lips, a little hesitantly he admitted.

As soon as she was freed the questions came out in a torrent, "Ikuto! What's going on? Who was that guy?"

Ikuto replied, "Some random guy who has a grudge against my Tou-san."

"What did he do?" Amu's eyes were huge.

The young man sighed, "My Tou-san not only made many friends, but he also made plenty of enemies."

"Why?" she asked immediately.

"I don't know." He sighed once again and rose to his feet, "We'd better get going."

Amu grabbed his sleeve, "Wait." She quietly said.

Ikuto half-turned and looked down into her eyes, "What?" his heart pounded.

Amu's fist tightened on his sleeve "If he has a grudge against your Otou-san, then why is he after you?" her amber eyes were frightened.

Gentleness welled up in Ikuto as he knelt in the sand. He gathered the trembling girl into his arms and murmured into the fragrant strands, "Don't worry." His fingers ran themselves through her hair, "I won't let him get me or you." he pressed soft kisses to her forehead, trying to calm her down.

"B-but why would he want me?" Amu naturally asked.

Ikuto momentarily ceased his kisses. He looked into her eyes and smiled devilishly, "Mmm…..I don't know." He moved his arms around her waist as he once again nearly pulled her into his lap. He whispered directly into her ear "Maybe because you're small, you're cute and, if it's who I think it is, you're _mine_."

With every comment, Amu's cheeks turned a different, progressively darker shade of pink and burned bright red at the last one.

"Y-you're just saying that." She said unthinkingly.

"Am I?" Ikuto's tone was scandalous.

That annoying, soft, rather _intimate_ tone made Amu's heart race like always. Just like the times he had said her name or teased her in that tone, or simply smiled at her heart-stoppingly.

_What is it about this Perverted Kitty- eared Cosplay Boy that makes my heart race like this?_ She thought.

Ikuto smiled and placed a soft kiss on the side of Amu's mouth, "What are you thinking about?" he asked, not even the least bit embarrassed.

"N-nothing." She stammered, whipping her head away from him. Some of her silky strands had touched his face. Ikuto suppressed his delighted shiver. He forced down his urge to kiss her incessantly and just settled for a chuckle and the whispered comment, "I'm over here Amu." He gently turned her head towards him. His touch was so light that the girl didn't even feel it. Before she knew it, Amu felt Ikuto's warm somewhat intoxicating breath on her neck and _she_ was the one suppressing her shiver of pleasure.

_So close….._ she dazedly thought as she sensed Ikuto's head lower closer and closer. His hair tickled the back of her neck. He exhaled as if holding back something. Amu couldn't stop the shudder now. _What is he…_

A harsh voice broke through the magic of the moment, "HA! I found Aruto's punk brat! And it looks like even punks can have feelings too!"

I do not own Shugo Chara….

Chap 19

Amu suddenly felt herself being ripped from Ikuto's grasp.

"IKUTO!" she cried out, reaching for him.

_Amu!_ He thought and whirled at their attacker. He pinned Amu's attacker with a glare that she hadn't seen in a very long time.

_It's even worse than the one he gave Seji-san!_ She thought, shivering. The arms around her waist and chest tightened. Ikuto's fist clenched visibly. Amu flinched in the crushing grip.

The young man's body tensed entirely. When he finally spoke, his tone held a bone-chilling edge, "Put. Amu. Down."

The man holding the girl spat back, "Why should I?" his grip tightened, Amu let out a whimper.

Ikuto's voice was level, but he said even louder, "Put her down!" if possible, his icy glare intensified.

"Ooooo….." the man mocked, "Black Cat-san is getting mad. What are you gonna do, Shrimp?"

Amu began to cry, _Ikuto…_ her eyes pleaded.

"Aww…poor _little girl_." The man said and touched her cheek.

Amu recoiled at his unwanted caress as well as the tone he used when he said 'little girl'.

The man guffawed, "I can see why you like this little girl, Ikuto! She's so spirited! Small, and pretty…." His tone dropped too low for Amu's comfort.

Amu was crying now, "Ikuto! I'm scared!"

The man clamped a hand over her mouth, "Shut your mouth, Sweetie."

She whimpered again.

That was all Ikuto could take. He charged at the man. The attacker brought out a knife and held it to Amu's throat, "One more move, Cat-boy and she dies."

Ikuto stopped and glared at him, "What do you want? You've been chasing after me all these years, I don't recall an explanation as to why."

The man scoffed, "I just want your violin."

Ikuto tried to hide his disgust, "Why? It's just a dumb violin."

"You're old man's soul is in there and I want it."

Ikuto scoffed, "Yeah right." He crossed his arms, "My Otou-san is alive you moron. There is no way his 'soul' could be in that piece of wood." The words stung him, but, it was the only way he could save Amu.

The pursuer brought his knife close enough to the girl's neck to draw a crimson bead of blood on her white throat, "How much does she mean to you?"

Ikuto's eyes followed the bead as it dripped down her neck and underneath her tank top, a small spot of crimson appeared on the fabric. He clenched his teeth and forced himself to look back into her eyes. She was so scared, that was obvious, but, nevertheless, she bit her captor's hand and cried out, "Don't do it Ikuto! That violin means so much to you! I don't care what happens to me! Just don't give it to him! YOU are the rightful owner, not this weirdo! Remember the Dumpty Key! How we are-"

Ikuto stopped, _Amu._ He thought and smiled, curious as to what she had nearly said.

The man panicked and covered her mouth, "Shut up!"

Amu bit him again. At the same time, Ikuto kicked the oppressor's stomach and punched his chest. Hard. Amu was freed as a result. She fell into Ikuto's arms, crying, "Ikuto! I was so scared!"

Ikuto knelt with her in his arms, comforting her in his embrace, "It's all right Amu. You're safe."

"Ikuto!" she wept, throwing her arms around his neck and passing out.

"Amu," he murmured, propping her against a rock, "What were you going to say?" he gently brushed some of her pink hair out of her face and kissed her lips lightly, gently touching her cheek. He straightened and spun around to face his attacker, eyes full of anger.

He spoke, a voice a deadly monotone, "No one. Touches Amu. But me." He enunciated, voice dripping with venom. He launched himself at the intruder.

Wohoo! Last chapter + an Epilogue (which I think is super adorable ^_^ , let's just say Ikuto really shows his feelings for Amu without any hesitations now ;) ) Thanks for staying with me since I've been away. I know, it _might_ have been tough for some dedicated readers, I just hope this ending won't disappoint you. My next posted story will be super special to me, just read the rather lengthy author's note at the beginning of it and you'll understand why ;) Anyhow, thanks for your patience with me! –_violetrose92_

I do not own Shugo Chara…..

Chap 20

It was hardly a contest. Ikuto won hands down. He tied up their pursuer as he remarked, "They'll be here any minute to put you into a cold, dark, dank prison cell where you belong; the police and my Tou-san's band. You'll get what you deserve."

"Tch!" the man scoffed, "You really are Aruto's son." He glared at the young, aspiring violinist.

Ikuto smirked and went to where he had moved _his_ Amu…..along with the rest of their things.

The spot was safe, secluded and quiet. Amu was still unconscious at the moment, not seeing Ikuto's gentle smile. He brushed some of the stray pink strands out of her face almost hesitantly. Above them, the sky was barely lighting up in the dawn as Ikuto reverently took out his violin and began to play….

Music…..again. She stirred. _Violin…._she thought, _Ikuto's violin…..B-but that's impossible! _Amu's eyes fluttered opened to see a wiry silhouette. Ikuto's silhouette. She moaned almost silently, but, instantly the music stopped. The black shadow stopped and half-turned towards the awakening girl. Then she saw him. _Everything._ His eyes, his hair, his smile…

"W-what happened to me? I-I don't remember….." she held her forehead. Ikuto began to walk towards her. That same sweet expression that had so confused her before, on his face and in his eyes. He halted right in front of her. He was so tall, that Amu could only see his legs.

"Ikuto?"

The man dropped to his knees, eye to eye with Amu. His hands reached out for her.

"Ikuto?" she asked again, her voice quieter for some reason. Suddenly, she felt his strong fingers on the soft skin at the nape of her neck. Gently, those long fingers pressed her towards him. It didn't hurt at all, but rather it calmed her strangely. Her neck warmed, "Y-yes?" she stammered, breathless.

After a moment of silence, Amu heard Ikuto's voice low and gentle in her ear, "I found what I was looking for." His fingers caressed the back of her neck lightly, but, it still sent shivers down her spine.

"W-what do you mean?"

Ikuto's fingers stopped at the base of her neck. The gentle pressure sent more tingles throughout her.

"You, Amu." He murmured.

She gasped, "Don't tell me that….."

Ikuto moved his head from the side of her neck and rested a hand on her pink cheek, "Yes Amu. I was looking for you."

"B-but you already found me. I-I don't understand…."

Ikuto's smile gentled even more, "What I mean you baka, is that I was waiting for you to grow up enough." The familiar nickname held something more than just teasing…

"E-enough for what?" she stammered, her heart began to race as she thought of what it could be.

Ikuto bent again, resting his lips on her ear, and said "To come with me."

Amu gasped again, covering her mouth as what he just said finally registered.

"A-are you s-sure you want me to come with you? I-I'm still so young….."

Ikuto wrapped his arm around her and wove his fingers into her hair. He murmured into the soft strands, "Not too young for me."

Amu felt his lips rest on her head as he continued, "So, will you come willingly? Or will I have to kidnap you? Either way, I'm not leaving Japan without you. Not again." His tone was gentle and teasing, but, it held a certain weight of seriousness in it.

Amu was silent. Shocked. Tsukiyomi Ikuto was asking her to marry him in his own strange way.

"Amu?" Ikuto gently asked, lifting his head.

Amu smiled and looked up at him, "You, an adult, are asking me, a minor of only seventeen, to marry you. Do you realize that?"

Ikuto grinned, "Of course I do." He held her chin with his fingers, "But, I just so happen to love this seventeen year old ex-supergirl-minor-who-used-to-be-my-enemy."

Amu smiled, "Are you sure you want to spend the rest of your life with me tagging along? You won't be as 'free as the wind' with a wife and probably children, knowing you." she smiled and raised her eyebrow teasingly.

Ikuto's other arm brought her body inches away from his. His fingers still grasped her chin, his thumb ran along the side of her jaw, "Somehow, if it's you I'm tied down to, I don't mind." His grin was mischievous, "You had me tied down a long time ago."

Amu grinned and put her arms around his neck, "Are you positively positive?"

Ikuto smiled, "When have I not been?" his arms rested on her waist now.

"Fine." Amu smiled then whispered, "I'll come." She pulled his head down and kissed him.

Ikuto rose from his crouch and pulled Amu up against him.

When they finally were able to breathe, Ikuto's hand once again rested on her cheek, "Amu." He murmured.

She lay her head on his shoulder and sighed, "I wonder how Tou-san is going to take this….." she giggled, "He leaves for only a week and when he comes back, his daughter is going to marry some stray violinist…."

Ikuto smoothed her hair, "I know. I have quite the scene in my head at the moment."

Amu smiled, "Yeah" she giggled again.

Ikuto was quiet, "Just say it on more time Amu." Was his gentle request.

"I love you Tsukiyomi Ikuto. _Only_ you."

"That's all I wanted to hear." He smiled and kissed her neck.

Epilogue

Four years go by….

"Rika!" a voice called, "Don't run so far ahead!"

"But I wanna go to Tou-chan!" the three year old girl insisted.

"Rika!" The woman cried as the little girl ran out of her sight; one small body amidst hundreds of people, "Rika!" she cried out again, panicking, her amber eyes were wide.

"Kaa-san? Where did Onee-chan go?" the two year old boy, his eyes—the same color of his mother's—were frightened.

The young mother forced herself to take a deep breath, _Calm down, Amu._ She told herself then smiled down at the little boy on her hip, "Rika-ne is just like Tou-chan ne? Don't worry Aruto, we'll find her, 'kay?"

The little boy sniffed, "Hai, Kaa-chan!"

Amu smiled and kissed the little boy's mop of shaggy blue hair, _Just like Ikuto's_ she thought. Suddenly, her head shot up as her long-accustomed ears picked out the sound of a violin. Entranced, Amu followed the strain to a small garden. An older man stood near the gate. His eyes were closed as he swayed to the violin's music. Amu gasped and walked right up to him.

"Kaa-chan?" little Aruto asked from her arms.

"Oh," she shook her head, "hai? Aruto?" she answered the child. The violinist stopped and looked directly at her. When he spoke, his voice was oddly reminiscent of Ikuto's, "Aruto ne? That's a name I haven't heard for a long time.

Amu's head snapped up. Again, she gasped when she met the older violinist's dark blue eyes.

Rika's pink head peeked out from behind the man's legs, "Kaa-chan!"

"Rika!" she exclaimed as the girl ran and hugged her mother's legs, "How many times have I told you not to run away like that?" Amu reprimanded.

"Sorry Kaa-chan…."Rika sniffed.

Amu sighed and knelt to hug her, "I'm just glad you're all right." She kissed the little girl's head.

"But Kaa-chan!" the little girl nearly jumped up and down with delight, "violinist-san plays just like Tou-chan!"

"He does?" Amu looked up, "I'm sorry if she was mistaking you, Sir. Her father plays the violin as well." She smiled at the fond memories of beaches and kisses… "and quite beautifully if I might add."

The man smiled, "You love your husband, don't you?"

Amu blushed, "O-of course! We've been through a lot together. Ever since we were young…."

The man's smile softened, "What is your name young lady?" he asked.

Amu snapped back into reality, "I'm sorry." She cleared her throat and bowed, her long hair fell over her bare shoulders, "Tsukiyomi Amu."

Amu didn't see the man's stunned expression, nor hear his sharp gasp, "Tsukiyomi…Amu?"

"Hai!" she beamed, putting little Aruto down who promptly shoved his finger in his mouth.

"Amu!" called a worried voice, "Rika! Aruto!"

Amu's heart leaped when she saw Ikuto's blue head coming towards them.

She raised her hand and lifted her voice, "Ikuto! Over here!" she called back.

Ikuto saw her frantically waving hand and ran up. He gathered her into his arms, "I found you." he said, relieved. He brushed her bangs out of her face, "Are you all right? What about the kids?" his relieved expression relaxed into his devilish smirk, "Fess up. Who lost who?"

Amu was insulted, she turned her head away and pouted, "Hmph! Do you think that I'm such and irresponsible mother as to lose my own children?"

Ikuto grinned and feigned nonchalance, "I don't know. You always _were_ a bit of an airhead."

Amu placed her hands on her hips and stomped her foot as she whirled to face him, in her eyes was that defiant spark that Ikuto found irresistible "Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

That was exactly what wanted. He grinned mischievously and quicker then she could react, Ikuto had his arms around her waist and pulled her up and into him.

"Yes dear?" he said, their faces were inches away from each other, that daring smirk was on his face again.

The old trick still worked. Promptly, Amu's cheeks turned red, but, instead of turning away from him, she smiled up at him and slid her arms around his neck "You are so lucky I love you." she said. Ikuto's grip tightened.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear it."

"I said," Amu rose onto her tiptoes and whispered into his ear, "You. Are. So. Lucky. I. Love. You."

"Oh really?" Ikuto teased.

"Tou-chan and Kaa-chan are at it again." sighed Rika.

The older man smiled, "This is normal for them?"

Both children nodded their head vigorously.

"I see." The man smiled mysteriously and pulled Rika onto his knee. "Tell me, Rika-chan. How did your Tou-chan and Kaa-chan meet?"

The girl eagerly went into the tale, "Well, they didn't like each other at first and they actually fought on opposite sides. Tou-chan was a bad guy and Kaa-chan was a good guy and Tou-chan worked for someone called Easter. They were looking for these pretty, shiny eggs with hearts on them."

The man's eyebrows rose, "Really?"

"Yup! And then and then Tou-chan fell in love with Kaa-chan, but she liked somebody else. It was a really, really, really long time before Kaa-chan fell in love with Tou-chan and they got married and had me and Aruto." The little girl beamed.

The mysterious man turned his face back to the young couple, now _very_ close together.

"Say it one more time." Ikuto demanded, smiling.

Amu smiled and pulled his head down once again, "I. Love. You. Ikuto." She murmured.

Ikuto smiled and pulled her head closer, "Su was right." She said directly into her ear, "I did marry you so I could hug and kiss you all I want."

Rika and Aruto covered their eyes simultaneously.

"I dare you." Amu said, her eyes glinting even more from that fire. Ikuto could hardly suppress himself.

"That's one thing you don't want to ask me. You should know that by now." His eyes glinted as he murmured something incomprehensible into her ear.

Amu flushed, "O-of course I kn—"

Before she could finish, Ikuto brought his lips to hers and held. When they separated he said, "I warned you."

"Warning NOT taken." Amu giggled mischievously and began to turn. Ikuto was not about to let her get away so easily. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back, "Come here. I'm not done with you yet." He kissed her neck. Amu laughed, "That's enough Ikuto! We're probably scaring this poor man." She smiled and relaxed against him.

"So?" his smile was gentle and teasing. Amu smiled back up at him.

The man was stunned.

"Is that really you Ikuto?" he asked.

Ikuto's head snapped up. His eyes were shocked, "Tou-san?" he inquired disbelievingly. He released Amu. Rika and Aruto went to her. Now she was stunned. Her pink head swung from man to man, "Ikuto? Is he really—"

Ikuto's smile was her answer.

Tsukiyomi Aruto smiled at his son and opened his arms, "Ikuto."

Ikuto hugged him unashamedly, "Finally, after nine years of searching for you."

Aruto smiled at his son, "Do you still have my violin?"

The young man grinned and unslung the violin case from his back, "Of course."

The older man seemed afraid to open it at first. His fingers hesitated then undo the clasps running reverent hands over the polished wood surface. "You've taken good care of it."

Ikuto's grin softened into a smile, "How could I not?" he put and arm around Amu's shoulder, "It's what brought me and Amu together."

Amu smiled back and leaned her head on his shoulder while Rika and little Aruto hung onto her legs.

Ikuto squeezed her shoulder and placed a soft kiss on her temple before releasing her, "Let me introduce you properly. This is my wife Amu." She bowed respectfully.

"A pleasure to me you Aruto-san."

He pointed at the pink haired Rika, "That little troublemaker is Amu's daughter Rika."

The young woman punched him in the shoulder playfully, "She's yours too."

"Tou-chan!" the little girl wailed and wrinkled her nose at him. Ikuto chuckled then bent to little Aruto's level, "and," he swung the little boy up into his arms, "this is our son, Aruto."

**A/N: **All done! ^_^ I love how this turned out. I know in the manga Aruto makes an appearance at the end of Encore, I think, but, I like the idea of Ikuto taking Amu and their family with him to go looking for his father and having one of their children find him ^_^

Also, I want to again, thank everyone for their patience as I've been away at school. This story is finally done and the next one might take a little longer because of the massive editing project it is lol

I hope you've enjoyed _You Had Me Tied Down a Long Time Ago_ (yes, I did change the name as suggested, so, you're not reading the wrong story if you've been following it) It was a lot of fun to write!

Thanks!  
>-<em>violetrose92<em>


	17. Chapter 17

I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA…..  
>YAY! ^_^ all caps is fun<br>sorry, feeling kinda random…

**Chap 17**

It was very late in the day when Ikuto, Amu, and her Shugo Chara took off. It was a silent walk, but not unpleasant, at least not for Ikuto. He was just happy to be with Amu, no matter how quiet she was. He smiled.

Amu saw it, "What?" she asked, kneeling down and rolling out the blanket that she had brought.

"Nothing."

"Uh-huh. Sure." Amu replied, rising from her position and darting behind a rock to change out of her street clothes and into her swimming suit. After depositing her jeans and tank top at the site and not seeing Ikuto around, she climbed to the top of the rock and gazed down at the water. Suddenly, she felt hands wrap around her exposed midsection from behind her and felt the rush of air as whoever it was jumped off the rock, not letting go of her. She on to the neck of her attacker for dear life, "W-what's going—" before she could finish, they had hit the water.

She sputtered when she surfaced.

"Who's there!" she demanded looking frantically around. No one. Then, the same arms encircle themselves around her and pull her down beneath the surface again. The girl struggled, but those arms held true. They didn't budge with all of her thrashing. The ribbon that had been holding back her magenta hair had either fallen out or was taken out so now her hair floated around her. Amu looked around in the water, but couldn't see anything in the usually clear ocean. There was a flash of white as the arms tightened and brought her to the surface. Amu whirled in the water to see her attacker the droplets from her hair showered everything. Again, not a single soul. The arms seemed to move up to her shoulders _deliberately._ She knew who it was.

"You're tiny." That all too familiar voice murmured in her ear as she was pulled into a solid, wet chest. She blushed when she could feel the hard lines of his muscles.

"I-Ikuto!" she cried out, not being able to turn around.

"You're wet." He stated.

"I-I know." She stammered _And you're not wearing a shirt._ She thought.

Ikuto chuckled and released his tiny captive, "I bet I can beat you to shore." He challenged.

Amu's eyes lit up with the excitement of a contest they sparkled with determination, "You're on!" in a split second, she took off. Ikuto was right behind her, but he spared a quick glance behind them before forging ahead of her. He made it to shore first. Amu was barely seconds behind him, only then did she realize how dark it really was outside, but she was on the verge of collapsing. She lay sprawled out, half in the water and half on the sand, gasping for air. Without missing a beat, Ikuto strode into the water and swung her up in his arms, carrying her to the fire pit. He set her down and gently wrapped his blue towel around her shivering shoulders and then knelt behind her to rub her arms up and down restoring her blood flow. When her breathing and shuddering slowed, Ikuto kissed the back of her neck, "There, now that you're warmed up, I'm claiming my prize." He murmured and turned her face towards him. His eyes were serious, "Kiss me."

Amu nearly choked.

Ikuto chuckled, "Just kidding." He settled for a forehead kiss, "Now I feel like a winner."

Amu was still shocked from the incident, "H-how's that?" she stammered.

"I was kissed by a cute girl." He stated charmingly, squeezing her shoulders gently. It made Amu shiver in a good way.

"T-technically, you _kissed_ a cute girl. You weren't kissed by her."

He pulled her into his chest and murmured, "Details, details." He cupped her cheek "What matters is that I kissed you."

"O-only my forehead." Amu insisted.

"Oh? Would you like me to kiss you somewhere else?" he rested his long fingers on her lips, "Like here?" brought the same finger to her cheek, "Or here?" and finally dragged it down the length of her neck, "Here would also be a good place."

Amu was bright red. Her skin tingled where he had touched her.

Ikuto laughed and brought his finger back to her lips. His dark blue eyes peered deeply into her amber. He lightly traced the outline of her lips; the temptation was almost too strong. He opted for one of his charming smiles, "I really _could_ do more to you, but I will resist."

She visibly untensed. Ikuto used it to his advantage and brought her close to him, "But, I can't say I'll resist for long." He released her before he did something. His claim was more truthful than he let on. _This girl really tests my limits. I have a difficult time controlling myself now._ He thought.

Amu's chara were silent.

Then Su floated up to Ikuto and scrutinized him as he built the fire for the night, trying to hide the trembling in his hands from his near-slip of control.

Ikuto was amused, "Yes?" he answered.

"Ikuto-san is going to marry Amu-chan isn't he? So he can hug and kiss her all he wants right-desu?"

Amu burned and hurried behind the rock to change.

Ikuto smiled at her reaction, "Shh….don't tell anyone."

Suu was ecstatic, "Roger-desu!" and floated away.

Ikuto chuckled and threw one last log on the fire and looked back over the ocean. His sharp eyes caught what he had been expecting to see. The unmistakable dorsal fins of group of sharks, _exactly_ where Amu had been swimming stood out in the night. He wiped his forehead. "It's a good thing I got her out of there so quickly. I was afraid of them." He returned his gaze back to the cluster of man-eating fish. Dia wasn't too far away.

Amu was attempting to compose herself behind the boulder.

"Marriage? No way! Ikuto enjoys making me feel uncomfortable, that's all." She murmured, leaning against the granite as she closed her eyes.

"Is that so?" a voice said from her right. Amu's eyes flew open to see Ikuto leaning over her. She gasped, "I-Ikuto!"

A ghost of a smile crossed his lips as he leaned against the rock at her side. Amu watched him carefully.

"Why so suspicious?" he asked, opening one eye, "I'm not going to do anything." He straightened and pulled her against his chest, whispering, "At least not yet."

Amu's little heart raced as he brought her as close as he possibly could. She felt his arm tighten around her waist, and his hand on her back as each of his fingers seemed to apply pressure to her skin.

"Just relax Amu." Ikuto murmured in a somewhat serious tone, "I only want to hold you right now."

Amu could hear his smile when he said, "Is that so wrong?"

She shook her head and suppressed a shiver. Whether it was from the cool breeze or the delight of having Ikuto hold her, she didn't know.

His voice said gently into her ear, "Let's get you to the fire."

He led her to the warmest spot.

Amu sat down with her back against the cliff face (for the fire itself was built in a semi-overhang) and looked up at the stars. She let out a delighted sigh as her amber eyes sparkled, "The stars are so pretty tonight!" again, she shivered. Drat. Her body wasn't going to let her enjoy it.

With a smile and an invisible shake of his head, Ikuto got up and dropped a rather large blanket around her shoulders then sat back down, "Here." He simply said and arranged it more comfortably before putting his own arm around her.

Amu was quiet.

Ikuto quite suddenly felt a heavy warmth over his legs. He looked down at Amu's bowed pink head.

"I-I just don't want you to catch a cold." Was her quiet explanation.

His heart swelled, he bent and put his lips on her ear as he whispered, "Thank you Amu." He thought for a moment that the temperature on her ear increased. He held back a chuckle.

Seconds later, there was a small bump on his shoulder. Ikuto looked down to see that the girl beside him had fallen asleep on his shoulder of all places. A tender smile (one that Amu would see many times in the years to come ;) ) crossed his face as he pulled her gently into his side, dropping a soft kiss on her head, "Good night, Amu." He murmured before he too fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Shugo Chara...

Chap 18

A few hours later, Amu awoke. She had heard something. She opened her eyes and was stunned. First of all, she had become aware of how she had fallen asleep and more importantly, _who_ was holding her. _His_ arm was around her shoulders, and his other was around her waist, holding her snuggly against his side. Her cheeks flamed. The next minute she was stunned a second time.

"I can feel the heat radiating off of your face." Ikuto's quiet voice was suddenly heard. His arm tightened around her waist. Amu was about to say something when one of Ikuto's graceful fingers silenced her. He opened one of his blue eyes slowly and looked directly at Amu. "Shh…don't say a word and don't move. I was followed."

Amu's eyes widened with curiosity and fear as they watched in silence the silhouette stalking about their camp.

She gasped beneath Ikuto's fingers.

Ikuto's body heat moved closer, he rubbed her back comfortingly.

The intruder poked his head into the empty sleeping bags, his lips curled back in a sneer and he stalked away.

Ikuto removed his finger from her lips, a little hesitantly he admitted.

As soon as she was freed the questions came out in a torrent, "Ikuto! What's going on? Who was that guy?"

Ikuto replied, "Some random guy who has a grudge against my Tou-san."

"What did he do?" Amu's eyes were huge.

The young man sighed, "My Tou-san not only made many friends, but he also made plenty of enemies."

"Why?" she asked immediately.

"I don't know." He sighed once again and rose to his feet, "We'd better get going."

Amu grabbed his sleeve, "Wait." She quietly said.

Ikuto half-turned and looked down into her eyes, "What?" his heart pounded.

Amu's fist tightened on his sleeve "If he has a grudge against your Otou-san, then why is he after you?" her amber eyes were frightened.

Gentleness welled up in Ikuto as he knelt in the sand. He gathered the trembling girl into his arms and murmured into the fragrant strands, "Don't worry." His fingers ran themselves through her hair, "I won't let him get me or you." he pressed soft kisses to her forehead, trying to calm her down.

"B-but why would he want me?" Amu naturally asked.

Ikuto momentarily ceased his kisses. He looked into her eyes and smiled devilishly, "Mmm…..I don't know." He moved his arms around her waist as he once again nearly pulled her into his lap. He whispered directly into her ear "Maybe because you're small, you're cute and, if it's who I think it is, you're _mine_."

With every comment, Amu's cheeks turned a different, progressively darker shade of pink and burned bright red at the last one.

"Y-you're just saying that." She said unthinkingly.

"Am I?" Ikuto's tone was scandalous.

That annoying, soft, rather _intimate_ tone made Amu's heart race like always. Just like the times he had said her name or teased her in that tone, or simply smiled at her heart-stoppingly.

_What is it about this Perverted Kitty- eared Cosplay Boy that makes my heart race like this?_ She thought.

Ikuto smiled and placed a soft kiss on the side of Amu's mouth, "What are you thinking about?" he asked, not even the least bit embarrassed.

"N-nothing." She stammered, whipping her head away from him. Some of her silky strands had touched his face. Ikuto suppressed his delighted shiver. He forced down his urge to kiss her incessantly and just settled for a chuckle and the whispered comment, "I'm over here Amu." He gently turned her head towards him. His touch was so light that the girl didn't even feel it. Before she knew it, Amu felt Ikuto's warm somewhat intoxicating breath on her neck and _she_ was the one suppressing her shiver of pleasure.

_So close….._ she dazedly thought as she sensed Ikuto's head lower closer and closer. His hair tickled the back of her neck. He exhaled as if holding back something. Amu couldn't stop the shudder now. _What is he…_

A harsh voice broke through the magic of the moment, "HA! I found Aruto's punk brat! And it looks like even punks can have feelings too!"


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Shugo Chara….

Chap 19

Amu suddenly felt herself being ripped from Ikuto's grasp.

"IKUTO!" she cried out, reaching for him.

_Amu!_ He thought and whirled at their attacker. He pinned Amu's attacker with a glare that she hadn't seen in a very long time.

_It's even worse than the one he gave Seji-san!_ She thought, shivering. The arms around her waist and chest tightened. Ikuto's fist clenched visibly. Amu flinched in the crushing grip.

The young man's body tensed entirely. When he finally spoke, his tone held a bone-chilling edge, "Put. Amu. Down."

The man holding the girl spat back, "Why should I?" his grip tightened, Amu let out a whimper.

Ikuto's voice was level, but he said even louder, "Put her down!" if possible, his icy glare intensified.

"Ooooo….." the man mocked, "Black Cat-san is getting mad. What are you gonna do, Shrimp?"

Amu began to cry, _Ikuto…_ her eyes pleaded.

"Aww…poor _little girl_." The man said and touched her cheek.

Amu recoiled at his unwanted caress as well as the tone he used when he said 'little girl'.

The man guffawed, "I can see why you like this little girl, Ikuto! She's so spirited! Small, and pretty…." His tone dropped too low for Amu's comfort.

Amu was crying now, "Ikuto! I'm scared!"

The man clamped a hand over her mouth, "Shut your mouth, Sweetie."

She whimpered again.

That was all Ikuto could take. He charged at the man. The attacker brought out a knife and held it to Amu's throat, "One more move, Cat-boy and she dies."

Ikuto stopped and glared at him, "What do you want? You've been chasing after me all these years, I don't recall an explanation as to why."

The man scoffed, "I just want your violin."

Ikuto tried to hide his disgust, "Why? It's just a dumb violin."

"You're old man's soul is in there and I want it."

Ikuto scoffed, "Yeah right." He crossed his arms, "My Otou-san is alive you moron. There is no way his 'soul' could be in that piece of wood." The words stung him, but, it was the only way he could save Amu.

The pursuer brought his knife close enough to the girl's neck to draw a crimson bead of blood on her white throat, "How much does she mean to you?"

Ikuto's eyes followed the bead as it dripped down her neck and underneath her tank top, a small spot of crimson appeared on the fabric. He clenched his teeth and forced himself to look back into her eyes. She was so scared, that was obvious, but, nevertheless, she bit her captor's hand and cried out, "Don't do it Ikuto! That violin means so much to you! I don't care what happens to me! Just don't give it to him! YOU are the rightful owner, not this weirdo! Remember the Dumpty Key! How we are-"

Ikuto stopped, _Amu._ He thought and smiled, curious as to what she had nearly said.

The man panicked and covered her mouth, "Shut up!"

Amu bit him again. At the same time, Ikuto kicked the oppressor's stomach and punched his chest. Hard. Amu was freed as a result. She fell into Ikuto's arms, crying, "Ikuto! I was so scared!"

Ikuto knelt with her in his arms, comforting her in his embrace, "It's all right Amu. You're safe."

"Ikuto!" she wept, throwing her arms around his neck and passing out.

"Amu," he murmured, propping her against a rock, "What were you going to say?" he gently brushed some of her pink hair out of her face and kissed her lips lightly, gently touching her cheek. He straightened and spun around to face his attacker, eyes full of anger.

He spoke, a voice a deadly monotone, "No one. Touches Amu. But me." He enunciated, voice dripping with venom. He launched himself at the intruder.

Wohoo! Last chapter + an Epilogue (which I think is super adorable ^_^ , let's just say Ikuto really shows his feelings for Amu without any hesitations now ;) ) Thanks for staying with me since I've been away. I know, it _might_ have been tough for some dedicated readers, I just hope this ending won't disappoint you. My next posted story will be super special to me, just read the rather lengthy author's note at the beginning of it and you'll understand why ;) Anyhow, thanks for your patience with me! –_violetrose92_


	20. Chapter 20

Wohoo! Last chapter + an Epilogue (which I think is super adorable ^_^ , let's just say Ikuto really shows his feelings for Amu without any hesitations now ;) ) Thanks for staying with me since I've been away. I know, it _might_ have been tough for some dedicated readers, I just hope this ending won't disappoint you. My next posted story will be super special to me, just read the rather lengthy author's note at the beginning of it and you'll understand why ;) Anyhow, thanks for your patience with me! –_violetrose92_

I do not own Shugo Chara…..

Chap 20

It was hardly a contest. Ikuto won hands down. He tied up their pursuer as he remarked, "They'll be here any minute to put you into a cold, dark, dank prison cell where you belong; the police and my Tou-san's band. You'll get what you deserve."

"Tch!" the man scoffed, "You really are Aruto's son." He glared at the young, aspiring violinist.

Ikuto smirked and went to where he had moved _his_ Amu…..along with the rest of their things.

The spot was safe, secluded and quiet. Amu was still unconscious at the moment, not seeing Ikuto's gentle smile. He brushed some of the stray pink strands out of her face almost hesitantly. Above them, the sky was barely lighting up in the dawn as Ikuto reverently took out his violin and began to play….

Music…..again. She stirred. _Violin…._she thought, _Ikuto's violin…..B-but that's impossible! _Amu's eyes fluttered opened to see a wiry silhouette. Ikuto's silhouette. She moaned almost silently, but, instantly the music stopped. The black shadow stopped and half-turned towards the awakening girl. Then she saw him. _Everything._ His eyes, his hair, his smile…

"W-what happened to me? I-I don't remember….." she held her forehead. Ikuto began to walk towards her. That same sweet expression that had so confused her before, on his face and in his eyes. He halted right in front of her. He was so tall, that Amu could only see his legs.

"Ikuto?"

The man dropped to his knees, eye to eye with Amu. His hands reached out for her.

"Ikuto?" she asked again, her voice quieter for some reason. Suddenly, she felt his strong fingers on the soft skin at the nape of her neck. Gently, those long fingers pressed her towards him. It didn't hurt at all, but rather it calmed her strangely. Her neck warmed, "Y-yes?" she stammered, breathless.

After a moment of silence, Amu heard Ikuto's voice low and gentle in her ear, "I found what I was looking for." His fingers caressed the back of her neck lightly, but, it still sent shivers down her spine.

"W-what do you mean?"

Ikuto's fingers stopped at the base of her neck. The gentle pressure sent more tingles throughout her.

"You, Amu." He murmured.

She gasped, "Don't tell me that….."

Ikuto moved his head from the side of her neck and rested a hand on her pink cheek, "Yes Amu. I was looking for you."

"B-but you already found me. I-I don't understand…."

Ikuto's smile gentled even more, "What I mean you baka, is that I was waiting for you to grow up enough." The familiar nickname held something more than just teasing…

"E-enough for what?" she stammered, her heart began to race as she thought of what it could be.

Ikuto bent again, resting his lips on her ear, and said "To come with me."

Amu gasped again, covering her mouth as what he just said finally registered.

"A-are you s-sure you want me to come with you? I-I'm still so young….."

Ikuto wrapped his arm around her and wove his fingers into her hair. He murmured into the soft strands, "Not too young for me."

Amu felt his lips rest on her head as he continued, "So, will you come willingly? Or will I have to kidnap you? Either way, I'm not leaving Japan without you. Not again." His tone was gentle and teasing, but, it held a certain weight of seriousness in it.

Amu was silent. Shocked. Tsukiyomi Ikuto was asking her to marry him in his own strange way.

"Amu?" Ikuto gently asked, lifting his head.

Amu smiled and looked up at him, "You, an adult, are asking me, a minor of only seventeen, to marry you. Do you realize that?"

Ikuto grinned, "Of course I do." He held her chin with his fingers, "But, I just so happen to love this seventeen year old ex-supergirl-minor-who-used-to-be-my-enemy."

Amu smiled, "Are you sure you want to spend the rest of your life with me tagging along? You won't be as 'free as the wind' with a wife and probably children, knowing you." she smiled and raised her eyebrow teasingly.

Ikuto's other arm brought her body inches away from his. His fingers still grasped her chin, his thumb ran along the side of her jaw, "Somehow, if it's you I'm tied down to, I don't mind." His grin was mischievous, "You had me tied down a long time ago."

Amu grinned and put her arms around his neck, "Are you positively positive?"

Ikuto smiled, "When have I not been?" his arms rested on her waist now.

"Fine." Amu smiled then whispered, "I'll come." She pulled his head down and kissed him.

Ikuto rose from his crouch and pulled Amu up against him.

When they finally were able to breathe, Ikuto's hand once again rested on her cheek, "Amu." He murmured.

She lay her head on his shoulder and sighed, "I wonder how Tou-san is going to take this….." she giggled, "He leaves for only a week and when he comes back, his daughter is going to marry some stray violinist…."

Ikuto smoothed her hair, "I know. I have quite the scene in my head at the moment."

Amu smiled, "Yeah" she giggled again.

Ikuto was quiet, "Just say it on more time Amu." Was his gentle request.

"I love you Tsukiyomi Ikuto. _Only_ you."

"That's all I wanted to hear." He smiled and kissed her neck.

Epilogue

Four years go by….

"Rika!" a voice called, "Don't run so far ahead!"

"But I wanna go to Tou-chan!" the three year old girl insisted.

"Rika!" The woman cried as the little girl ran out of her sight; one small body amidst hundreds of people, "Rika!" she cried out again, panicking, her amber eyes were wide.

"Kaa-san? Where did Onee-chan go?" the two year old boy, his eyes—the same color of his mother's—were frightened.

The young mother forced herself to take a deep breath, _Calm down, Amu._ She told herself then smiled down at the little boy on her hip, "Rika-ne is just like Tou-chan ne? Don't worry Aruto, we'll find her, 'kay?"

The little boy sniffed, "Hai, Kaa-chan!"

Amu smiled and kissed the little boy's mop of shaggy blue hair, _Just like Ikuto's_ she thought. Suddenly, her head shot up as her long-accustomed ears picked out the sound of a violin. Entranced, Amu followed the strain to a small garden. An older man stood near the gate. His eyes were closed as he swayed to the violin's music. Amu gasped and walked right up to him.

"Kaa-chan?" little Aruto asked from her arms.

"Oh," she shook her head, "hai? Aruto?" she answered the child. The violinist stopped and looked directly at her. When he spoke, his voice was oddly reminiscent of Ikuto's, "Aruto ne? That's a name I haven't heard for a long time.

Amu's head snapped up. Again, she gasped when she met the older violinist's dark blue eyes.

Rika's pink head peeked out from behind the man's legs, "Kaa-chan!"

"Rika!" she exclaimed as the girl ran and hugged her mother's legs, "How many times have I told you not to run away like that?" Amu reprimanded.

"Sorry Kaa-chan…."Rika sniffed.

Amu sighed and knelt to hug her, "I'm just glad you're all right." She kissed the little girl's head.

"But Kaa-chan!" the little girl nearly jumped up and down with delight, "violinist-san plays just like Tou-chan!"

"He does?" Amu looked up, "I'm sorry if she was mistaking you, Sir. Her father plays the violin as well." She smiled at the fond memories of beaches and kisses… "and quite beautifully if I might add."

The man smiled, "You love your husband, don't you?"

Amu blushed, "O-of course! We've been through a lot together. Ever since we were young…."

The man's smile softened, "What is your name young lady?" he asked.

Amu snapped back into reality, "I'm sorry." She cleared her throat and bowed, her long hair fell over her bare shoulders, "Tsukiyomi Amu."

Amu didn't see the man's stunned expression, nor hear his sharp gasp, "Tsukiyomi…Amu?"

"Hai!" she beamed, putting little Aruto down who promptly shoved his finger in his mouth.

"Amu!" called a worried voice, "Rika! Aruto!"

Amu's heart leaped when she saw Ikuto's blue head coming towards them.

She raised her hand and lifted her voice, "Ikuto! Over here!" she called back.

Ikuto saw her frantically waving hand and ran up. He gathered her into his arms, "I found you." he said, relieved. He brushed her bangs out of her face, "Are you all right? What about the kids?" his relieved expression relaxed into his devilish smirk, "Fess up. Who lost who?"

Amu was insulted, she turned her head away and pouted, "Hmph! Do you think that I'm such and irresponsible mother as to lose my own children?"

Ikuto grinned and feigned nonchalance, "I don't know. You always _were_ a bit of an airhead."

Amu placed her hands on her hips and stomped her foot as she whirled to face him, in her eyes was that defiant spark that Ikuto found irresistible "Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

That was exactly what wanted. He grinned mischievously and quicker then she could react, Ikuto had his arms around her waist and pulled her up and into him.

"Yes dear?" he said, their faces were inches away from each other, that daring smirk was on his face again.

The old trick still worked. Promptly, Amu's cheeks turned red, but, instead of turning away from him, she smiled up at him and slid her arms around his neck "You are so lucky I love you." she said. Ikuto's grip tightened.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear it."

"I said," Amu rose onto her tiptoes and whispered into his ear, "You. Are. So. Lucky. I. Love. You."

"Oh really?" Ikuto teased.

"Tou-chan and Kaa-chan are at it again." sighed Rika.

The older man smiled, "This is normal for them?"

Both children nodded their head vigorously.

"I see." The man smiled mysteriously and pulled Rika onto his knee. "Tell me, Rika-chan. How did your Tou-chan and Kaa-chan meet?"

The girl eagerly went into the tale, "Well, they didn't like each other at first and they actually fought on opposite sides. Tou-chan was a bad guy and Kaa-chan was a good guy and Tou-chan worked for someone called Easter. They were looking for these pretty, shiny eggs with hearts on them."

The man's eyebrows rose, "Really?"

"Yup! And then and then Tou-chan fell in love with Kaa-chan, but she liked somebody else. It was a really, really, really long time before Kaa-chan fell in love with Tou-chan and they got married and had me and Aruto." The little girl beamed.

The mysterious man turned his face back to the young couple, now _very_ close together.

"Say it one more time." Ikuto demanded, smiling.

Amu smiled and pulled his head down once again, "I. Love. You. Ikuto." She murmured.

Ikuto smiled and pulled her head closer, "Su was right." She said directly into her ear, "I did marry you so I could hug and kiss you all I want."

Rika and Aruto covered their eyes simultaneously.

"I dare you." Amu said, her eyes glinting even more from that fire. Ikuto could hardly suppress himself.

"That's one thing you don't want to ask me. You should know that by now." His eyes glinted as he murmured something incomprehensible into her ear.

Amu flushed, "O-of course I kn—"

Before she could finish, Ikuto brought his lips to hers and held. When they separated he said, "I warned you."

"Warning NOT taken." Amu giggled mischievously and began to turn. Ikuto was not about to let her get away so easily. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back, "Come here. I'm not done with you yet." He kissed her neck. Amu laughed, "That's enough Ikuto! We're probably scaring this poor man." She smiled and relaxed against him.

"So?" his smile was gentle and teasing. Amu smiled back up at him.

The man was stunned.

"Is that really you Ikuto?" he asked.

Ikuto's head snapped up. His eyes were shocked, "Tou-san?" he inquired disbelievingly. He released Amu. Rika and Aruto went to her. Now she was stunned. Her pink head swung from man to man, "Ikuto? Is he really—"

Ikuto's smile was her answer.

Tsukiyomi Aruto smiled at his son and opened his arms, "Ikuto."

Ikuto hugged him unashamedly, "Finally, after nine years of searching for you."

Aruto smiled at his son, "Do you still have my violin?"

The young man grinned and unslung the violin case from his back, "Of course."

The older man seemed afraid to open it at first. His fingers hesitated then undo the clasps running reverent hands over the polished wood surface. "You've taken good care of it."

Ikuto's grin softened into a smile, "How could I not?" he put and arm around Amu's shoulder, "It's what brought me and Amu together."

Amu smiled back and leaned her head on his shoulder while Rika and little Aruto hung onto her legs.

Ikuto squeezed her shoulder and placed a soft kiss on her temple before releasing her, "Let me introduce you properly. This is my wife Amu." She bowed respectfully.

"A pleasure to me you Aruto-san."

He pointed at the pink haired Rika, "That little troublemaker is Amu's daughter Rika."

The young woman punched him in the shoulder playfully, "She's yours too."

"Tou-chan!" the little girl wailed and wrinkled her nose at him. Ikuto chuckled then bent to little Aruto's level, "and," he swung the little boy up into his arms, "this is our son, Aruto."

**A/N: **All done! ^_^ I love how this turned out. I know in the manga Aruto makes an appearance at the end of Encore, I think, but, I like the idea of Ikuto taking Amu and their family with him to go looking for his father and having one of their children find him ^_^

Also, I want to again, thank everyone for their patience as I've been away at school. This story is finally done and the next one might take a little longer because of the massive editing project it is lol

I hope you've enjoyed _You Had Me Tied Down a Long Time Ago_ (yes, I did change the name as suggested, so, you're not reading the wrong story if you've been following it) It was a lot of fun to write!

Thanks!  
>-<em>violetrose92<em>


End file.
